Popular
by Sobubbles1
Summary: Alfred was dared to turn the nerdy Arthur popular before graduation in just four months, but soon Alfred finds himself enjoying the Englishman's company. Perhaps he likes him a little more than he originally thought. UsUk and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred was dared to turn the nerdy Arthur popular before graduation in just four months, but soon Alfred finds himself enjoying the Englishman's friends and company. Perhaps he likes him a little more than as a friend.**

**So my first USUK fanfic. enjoy**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Italy, like usual in February the tempeture was low and light showers continued throughout the day. However the flowers were in full bloom, and despite the low number of tourists there were still many small stalls that sold warm food and beverages. In all it was Perfect.

Hetalia Academy was situated right in the middle of Rome. The private school was known throughout the world as one of the best high school education system in Europe. It attracted much attention and plenty of exchange students. The flamboyant castle like style and décor of the school left the impression that only the smartest of teenagers could be accepted. However, for some, all they needed was their daddy's bank account.

Alfred Jones was American. He was eighteen and after joining Hetalia Middle School six years ago and working his way up, he was finally graduating in four months and if he passed his May exams he would be heading on to Hetalia University. However right now his mind was on anything else but studying, in fact right now he was searching the boarding school for a certain blond. Arthur Kirkland. Now, don't get him wrong, any other day and he wouldn't caught dead with the unpopular Englishman.

But now he had a bet to win. Alfred was tall and blond and very popular.

"Okay I get it! This school is big, but there are only so many places eyebrows could be! This is so uncool if the hero can't find him to begin with" Alfred screamed stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I just want to get this dare over with"  
>Let me explain. Alfred being popular was surrounded by 'friends'. Earlier this Friday morning when his History teacher was late he had huddled into a group that were texting and joking. Soon the game of truth or dare had begun when a lazy sub walked through the door. When it came to Alfred's turn the student council president Arthur Kirkland had stumbled in with his Japanese friend and fellow council member.<p>

'Oh I know, Alfred I dare you to make him popular before graduation' one of them said pointing to the blond boy. Alfred had never really talked to Arthur but he didn't exactly seem like a big ball of sunshine, from what he knew no-one really liked him in fact and he doubted even a hero like him could make someone like that popular in just four months. He was going to refuse, that was until they offered a grand total of four hundred Euros.

Now he was stuck with the impossible task of not only making Arthur popular but _befriending_ him in four months.

"Dear God Jones, please shut up before I am forced to knock the living daylights out of you" someone snapped walking up the hallway behind him. Alfred whipped around and smiled as his eyes settled upon the man he was trying to find. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked suspiciously.

Alfred didn't let Arthur's tone bother him "Artie! Hey, I was thinking that we should be friends you know? Cause like, we're the same age and hey, we both do history." Alfred said listing the reasons he'd thought of while searching.

One of Arthur's rather large eyebrows twitched in annoyance "No thank you. I prefer to surround myself with literate beings" He forced a smile onto his face and turned back the way he came leaving the person he had been walking with behind. Alfred jumped as he cleared his throat.

"I apologise Jones san. Arthur kun is in a bad mood today." The Japanese man bowed and quickly scurried after his English friend.

Alfred crossed his arms and bit his lip, deep in thought. This would be more complicated than he thought. No one had ever turned down an offer to be his friend and he was stumped. He supposed if he couldn't think of anything he could always ask the Japanese guy that Artie usually hung out with for help, he seemed okay.

Alfred stood up off his chair as the door to his dorm room was knocked on. He smiled down at his little half brother when he opened it, "Hey Matthew!" he chirped.

His half brother, from Canada, same father, smiled shyly up at him "Hello Alfred" he greeted stepping in as his brother stepped aside. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He was glad that his friends had learned to listen out for him over the crowd but his brother had yet to learn how to hear him speak all the time. "I thought that-" he begun

"Oh Mattie I'm so glad you're here!" Alfred exclaimed plopping down on his bed "There's this dare I agreed to … but I don't know how to get Artie to become friends with me" Alfred finished gulping down some air to calm him.

Matthew blinked "Do you mean Arthur, Arthur Kirkland?" He asked unsure. Alfred hearing this lit up nodding like an exited puppy

"Do you know him!" Alfred asked

Matthew nodded shyly "Yes I do. Sometimes we talk because we share the same friends"

Alfred grabbed his brothers hand hands and knelt down in front of him, making the smaller blond blush a little at his brothers strange behaviour "Please Mattie, I beg you to introduce me to him. In a way that will make him like me, because for some reason he doesn't like me, the hero. I mean come on" Mattie raised his fair eyebrow as his brother started ranting on and on still knelling on the ground. He could get used to this treatment. Usually Alfred treated him like a little defenceless boy when they were both in the same year and Matthew was only two weeks younger thanks to their bastard of a father sleeping with both mothers.

Matthew bit his lip as his brother finished and stared up at him with expecting puppy dog eyes. Matthew sighed "Fine. I can try."

The next day had begun with a short shower of rain, but had stopped just before most students had finished their breakfasts, however seeing this was a Saturday it was actually around eleven when most of the students had finished eating. Alfred yawned. He had woken up especially early today and nearly given his roommate a heart attack when he voluntarily left his bed, he really had to learn that guy's name.

He had met up with Mattie at his dorm where he had been met by his little brother's roommate a tall albino with a confident smile. "Ah, birdie, your douchebag of a brother is here to see you." He called to the Canadian.

"Gilbert!" Matthew scolded setting out of his dorm and into the hallway. "Sorry Alfred." He apologised quietly "Follow me" he said walking on ahead of his brother who slowly followed behind.

A few minutes later Alfred looked around him. He knew he was somewhere near the language halls in the 'rose garden' but he hadn't actually set foot in there since freshman year.

The Rose garden was a large square with tall light yellow brick walls lining it. The roof was clear glass and it had two large double doors open at the back wall letting the cool air in. The ground was light red, almost pink paving stone paths about three feet wide and had red and white genetically modified roses that bloomed all year round circling it and climbing the walls. Right in the middle were four large lunch tables lined up creating an almost posh dining table feel. However what Alfred noticed were the large group of students gathered around them.

Some stood, some sat and others ran around crazily.

How many people were there? Matthew as if reading his thoughts answered "thirty seven including me, you and Gilbert who isn't here yet. Arthur is over there with Kiku, the Japanese boy and the guy molesting him is Francis. That blonde boy is Ludwig and his roommate is Feliciano, that hyperactive Italian, the blond kid with the eyebrows is Arthur's little brother, Peter. The tall scary one pushing the small kids head down is Ivan, the kid is Ravis. Yao is the brunette trying to stop him and the guy ignoring them is Eduard. The couple over there is Berwald and Tino. That's Toris." He said pointing to Alfred's roommate who was smiling beside what he thought was a girl "The cross dresser is Feliks, they're sort of like a couple but not yet. Tall drunk guy is Mathias, he kinda scares me a little, and the one that just stood on his foot is his boyfriend Lukas."

Boyfriend, right…. His little brother hung around a bunch of couples, who were mostly gay. Not that he had anything against gays! He just wasn't one. Not now, not ever.

"That's Antonio and his boyfriend Lovino, Feliciano's twin. Michelle is Francis' ex and now they're dating again but she gets kinda jealous of Arthur sometimes because of all the attention he gets from Francis."

Alfred nodded, in actuality he only remembered like, four names and there were still more to go. "What about them" the blond asked pointing to the first openly straight couple he saw.

A pretty brunette with a flower in her hair and a tall posh looking dude. "That's Elizaveta and Roderich. They've been a thing for a year or so, but I'd be careful around Elizaveta, she's a yaoi fan girl along with almost all of the girls and Kiku"

Alfred was going to ask what yaoi was but the look he received from Mattie told him the answer. That's – a strange hobby to have.

Mattie sighed, there were so many to introduce to his brother. He had almost given up "Heracles and Sadiq fight over Kiku's affection but we all know he only likes Heracles. Gupta and Jose are an item, they're Egyptian and Cuban. No do not fight with Jose, he's only begun to like me."

Mattie knew it was just a matter of time until his brother went over and began a fight, and because only Gil seemed to be able to tell him apart and always notice his presence he would most likely take most of the retaliation. Alfred pointed to a small cluster of ten people, five boys and five girls and who were all most likely gong to get together by the end of the year if the group's betting table was right. "The blond boy is Emil, Lukas' little brother and he has a crush on Lili who's brother is Vash who is overprotective of his sister and his crush Nina who's Georgian. The two sisters are Natasha and Katyusha, Katyusha is one of my best friends. Hugo is Mexican and is in love with Natasha and finally Jack; he's northern Irish and is fine unless you accuse him of being Irish. He's dating Katyusha."

Alfred blinked, was he going to be spending the next four months with all of these people?

** Sorry I know, not very good. I just needed to introduce everybody so there was a long boring list with a few OC's in there. Northern Ireland, Mexico and Georgia. But the JoKir or UsUk will start in later chapters. It will defiantly get better. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**meme190654****:****Thanks****unfortunately****you****'****re****anonymous****,****I****know****the****intros****were****boring****but****thanks****for****the****praise**

** Dark Blue Fire : Yes, there will be RoChu. Thanks for reviewing**

** the Queen of Cookies : Thank you, I do try.**

** Hexa : I'll explain pairings etc slower that was just an introduction so you knew their human names and such. As for why it's set in Italy it's because Italy is the main character in Hetalia so felt it made sense… Thanks for reviewing.**

** I swear I could cry. You guys are so awesome so I came home today from school and cranked this out. Apologies if it is not up to scratch but please review! :D**

"What is that bloody git doing here Matthew?" Arthur asked once Alfred had loudly announced he was now going to be the newest member of their little group. Matthew chuckled awkwardly mumbling a quiet 'sorry'. Arthur sighed "It can't be helped, if you must show up then please refrain from talking to me, I don't wish to catch stupid" The Englishman stated before walking off back to his conversation with Kiku who bowed to Alfred before continuing his talk with his friend.

Alfred grinned, he was standing in the middle of a large circle of all the other people who were now his new self proclaimed friends despite only meeting them twenty minutes ago.

"Alfred, I didn't think you would be interested in joining my group of friends, I would've invited you earlier" his roommate Torthin, Travis… Toris! His roommate Toris said, smiling up at the blonde.

"Why is he here? It's not like any of us have ever talked to him before?" The Swiss guy asked leaning back on the bench in the pretty rose garden. The light brunette Georgian girl with blue eyes smiled "I don't know Vash, but he's quite handsome, isn't he Lili?" she asked, voice brimmed with humour. The quiet blonde on the Swiss boy's other side nodded quickly, blushing a little causing the Icelandic boy to cross his arms over his chest. Vash's , Alfred now knew, mouth fell open and his glare on Alfred hardened. Mattie had said he was overprotective of his sister and her friend, and that 'secret' crush on Nina probably didn't help his jealousy. However Alfred being the oblivious type didn't notice and smiled to them "Thanks, I try."

After that things returned to more or less normal except for someone every now and then coming to greet Alfred, Nina and Toris had stayed with him making friendly conversation with him and sharing old stories that made him laugh, especially the ones with Arthur in them like that one about how in elementary school Arthur had wanted to be a pirate and had 'accidentally' beaten up Francis. When the tall Russian, Ivan came over Alfred took an instant dislike to him, something he seemed to share with both Nina and Toris, Toris being more scared and intimidated than Nina who glared at him but quickly stepped behind Alfred when he looked at her.

Alfred was surprised when the dinner bell rung at eight. Had he really spent so long with Artie's friends? He hung his head; he forgot to make any process with Artie. He would fail at this rate, and he could NOT afford to lose.

He left his two new friends Nina and Toris and snuck up on the Englishman feeling him jump when he wrapped his arms around the smaller guys neck in an awkward form of a hug. As Arthur struggled out of the Americans arms cursing the gods for Alfred being so damn strong, Elizaveta snapped a few photo's on her phone.

"Yo Artie, I've barley talked to you all day!" Alfred shouted at Arthur.

Arthur winced "That's exactly what I had asked you to do, now please unhand me and stop bursting my ear drums or I will be forced to kill you" he replied swivelling around in Alfred's arms turning them face to face. He glared up at Alfred who, noticing their close proximity, began to blush just a little.

He mentally slapped himself when he caught himself though; after all they were two guys. Not like it stopped anyone else though. "What do you want Jones? Is it fun to annoy me, do people think you're cool when you bug me. Is it money?" Alfred blinked, why would Arthur ask if it was something to do with money, well he guessed – it kinda was in a sense… He shook his head; he needed Artie to trust him enough to make him popular.

"Of course not, that's like, a stupid question. I just wanna be friends with you that's all buddy!" he smiled tightening his arms around the shocked Briton pulling him into a 'man hug' as Alfred liked to refer to them as.

Everyone around them smiled and a few, Kiku, took a few pictures.

Arthur, regaining his senses, pulled back, blushing and stuttering "I-it's want to, not wanna and don't call me B-buddy. I am not a dog." He scolded avoiding eye contact the whole time.

Alfred finding this simply adorable just laughed. He had never seen _this_ side of the cold student council president. "B-but, I g-guess that if you really want, to be friends…." Arthur stopped and looked at his hands as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world before his head snapped up, cheeks still slightly pink but with a new familiar stern expression. "Of course this doesn't mean that I am giving you permission to do anything strange and I am not saying that we're close in any way but I guess I could give you a chance at least Alfred!" he said setting his hands on his waist.

Alfred smiled and tackled the Briton with another hug sending them both back a few steps with the sheer force of it. "Gee, you're the best Artie. I never thought you'd be this nice!" he exclaimed earning a few giggles from their 'audience'.

Arthur scowled not returning the hug "We'll have to fix that as well I see. Call me Arthur if you want any respect from me; remember I do not like spending time with illiterate people." He informed the American ducking out of the hug and continuing to the dining hall with others falling behind.

Elizaveta and Nina grabbed an arm at each side walking with their arms linked with his. Which he really didn't mind one bit considering the jealous glares from other students as they walked past. The two did look similar, in a way but both were quite pretty. However no-one ever knew where they were outside of class. And now _he_ did. Alfred felt so awesome.

"So Alfie," Nina smirked looking up at him. "You, like Arthur then?" Both girls frowned slightly when he didn't answer.

Alfred tilted his head down at her confused "Eh, sure. I guess he seems nice. Nicer than I thought he would be." He replied. "We could be friends, yeah"

"Oh, you thought we meant friendship." Elizaveta laughed, Nina smiling along with her "How precious. No, no, no. We meant it like, something _more_ than friends."

Alfred stopped, forcing both girls to as well. "Oh, you mean best friends. I wouldn't go _that_ far-" he chuckled.

Both girls deadpanned but neither replied, in fact it was Jack, that kid from Ireland who shouted back a reply, Alfred only noticed then that despite his brown hair the kid looked kind of like Arthur with his green eyes and slightly less bushy eyebrows. "No you idiot! They mean 'do you have a crush on my cousin'. How thick are you! Look, I'm shouting and I haven't even gotten drunk yet! You are **that** stupid! Argh!" with a final growl like sound he turned back around and continued back to the Russian girl with a large chest trying to calm himself down.

So, that was Artie's cousin, he seemed charming, just like the hyper active kid Arthur was now yelling at who was apparently Peter Kirkland, Arthur's little brother. Alfred let the shouting brunette's words sink in "Crush? You think that I, Alfred Jones have a crush on Artie?" he laughed "No way, I'm totally straight. Sorry" he apologised.

The girls' faces fell. They were disappointed in Alfred. Obviously he hadn't accepted his gender preferences yet. They smirked entwining their little fingers together in a silent promise. They would just have to give him a little push then wouldn't they? Roderich looked on in stunned silence at the pure evil in their faces. Sometimes his girlfriend really scared him.

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy. Kinda short that chapter was eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was gay. He knew it; in fact he'd known it since he was ten and Francis kissed him. However, just because he was gay did not in any way mean he was attracted to every single guy out there. He was pickier than that. He in the words of Kiku 'had yet to find his prince charming.' He had made the mistake of telling Francis four years ago when they were fourteen, after stopping an attack from the Frenchman, he was told to declare it to the world.

Arthur wasn't ashamed of his 'gender preference' but he wasn't about to go parading around telling everyone. Especially annoying loudmouths like Alfred.

So after Alfred had declared their friendship and he had walked away Arthur and Kiku had bombarded him with questions about Alfred. Alfred had made him blush but the Briton felt no attraction to the American whatsoever, plus Alfred was a popular footballer who had had quite a few girlfriends before if he lived up to his reputation, so there was no denying it. Alfred was straight. Even if he did fall for the idiot he would end up getting his heart broken, and it wasn't worth it.

After he had retired to his room for the night he believed he would finally get some peace and quiet, god knows, he needed it right now. However, he forgot that Kiku was his roommate and the Japanese boy had been silently staring him down for the last hour and a half. Finally something inside the Briton snapped "What!" he yelled jumping up from his relaxed position on his bed.

Kiku smiled a little but quickly hid it with his hand "I was just thinking how good you and Alfred san would be for each other."

Arthur blinked, Alfred san? Not Jones san? They had only talked for a total of ten minutes today, too short for the two to have developed a friendship. Arthur nodded, he knew why now. Kiku had begun referring to him with his first name because he thought Arthur liked the American and had once promised to act friendly to any of the Briton's crushes.

Arthur growled and stormed into the bathroom, how would he look good with that idiot? And why did no one believe he didn't like him!

*USUK*

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, It was raining and it was four degrees C. The school's church service had been held earlier for all those willing to go. To Arthur it was his sleep in morning, he usually relaxed in his pyjamas until one-ish. That was ruined for him today by Alfred Jones kicking room twenty five's door and holding a 'school trip' poster. Oh yes, such a great reason to disrupt Arthurs sleep. Once the enthusiastic blond had managed to pull Arthur out of bed and slap him awake, with the help of Kiku, Arthur took the poster. "Jones, I have seen this poster before. In fact I helped organize it because I'm the president of the bloody student council!" he shouted, crumpling the sides of the poster where he held it. Alfred winced at the Britons screaming. He'd kinda forgotten that Artie was on the student council.

"School trip, Wednesday, two nights and three days in Venice for juniors and seniors and to top it of two to a room and you can pick your roomie!" Alfred exclaimed jumping like a giddy school girl. "Artie, I claim you!"

Arthur shook his head "One, I am not a toy of yours you cannot 'claim' me and two" he paused "I don't want to share with you" He leaned around the American "Kiku would you like to room together?" he asked

Kiku looked at Alfred and then at Arthur "I apologise, but I have already agreed to room with Heracles-san." Bowing he tried to scramble to the door before Arthur stopped him again, his voice a little more desperate.

"Who is Ludwig rooming with?" he asked, Kiku answered 'Feliciano'. Alfred smiled, looked like his idea of rooming with Arthur was going to work! They'd be best friends in no time and then he would begin to make him popular. "Yao, Vash, Antonio Gilbert, Matthew, Roderich. Any other boy in our year! Heck even the one below!" His voice had risen by the end so it was a desperate squeak.

"They're all already rooming with someone. Sorry, but I must leave now." Kiku said as he rushed out the door planning to leave the two alone for a while.

Arthur sighed and turned back to Alfred who was smiling so wide Arthur was worried his face might split in two. "I suppose I will have to room with you then, but please don't mistake this for affection, I have no other choice." Arthur finished, Alfred jumped on the smaller man causing them both to fall over onto a plush chair.

With Alfred on his lap, still hugging him, the brit blushed attempting to push the taller man off. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"G-git, Get off of me!" Arthur managed to stutter out. He felt Alfred's' hair tickle his ear as he shook his head defiantly

"Nu-uh, you smell good and you feel so warm Artie." He cooed innocently into the green eyed boys ear.

Arthur exploded into red at Alfred's breath on his ear. "W-wanker" he mumbled. Arthur Set his small hands on Alfred's large shoulders in an attempt to push him off completely and jumped when his door bashed open.

"Honhonhonhonhon~ I see I've interrupted something"

***AN***

** Short, I know… short and sweet?. But I've been busy all weekend and I wanted to crank something out before tomorrow because Monday will suck! But please review and I love all those who've alerted and faved! Cookie to those who guess who that is at the end. Love you. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur jumped up quickly knocking Alfred onto the floor with a force neither knew he had "Francis! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Arthur yelled stomping in front of the French senior.

The blond winked at the Briton "Well, Mon ami Antonio has sent me to fetch you because we are going over the table one last time before the trip" he explained flipping some hair back in a sparkly motion.

Arthur nodded "I see, Alfred, since you have forced your way into our group you may as well learn about the table" Arthur said motioning for Alfred to follow him and Francis as they made their way to Maths room three. The trio entered to Ivan smiling 'friendly' at Berwald and Vash, the latter threatening him with a hand gun. Alfred had learnt the hard way not question why the Swiss man had guns in school and at least one everywhere he went. Matthias sat laughing with Antonio and Gilbert while Sadiq tried to gain the attention of all the people there while Jack tripped into the room looking as if he was still half asleep at two in the afternoon. Arthur knew he probably was.

"Alright everyone shut up!" Arthur called. Everyone silenced immediately and looked up at him as he pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it "Firstly, Alfred will be joining us. Make space for him to sit" Alfred slowly sat down slightly in awe of the leadership skills and respect Artie had. But he was mostly just wondering what they where all doing here though.

"Al!" Gilbert called attracting the Americans attention "This is the betting table." He passed a similar sheet of paper over to Alfred that Arthur possessed. On it where eleven small 'calendars'

There were twenty four boxes in the calendars, each representing two weeks of the year and all of the past dates were crossed out. But Alfred had noticed that some people had signed their names in the boxes.

"What is this?" he asked holding it up.

Francis leant forward and winked "We bet on when people will 'get together'. It sounds girly but it's a great income if you have good luck. We each pick a box and sign it for the fortnight we think a couple will start dating and all others who have bet on them will be forced to give you their money." He smiled triumphantly

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't think Artie would be the type to bet on other people's love. In a way it was kinda – cute?

"Unless anyone wants to change their bets on Ludwig and Feliciano we will allow Alfred to bet on them if he wants to." Everyone looked at Alfred expectantly.

"Uhh, ten euro for March 1st to 14th" he said watching as everyone filled in his name on their tables. This was crazy.

Kiku ran in apologising as if it was all he knew how to do and placed a bet for the fortnight just before graduation. They continued this for Ivan and Yao, Berwald and Tino, Feliks and Toris, Ravis and Peter, Francis and Michelle, Kiku and Sadiq (only one bet, by Sadiq), Gilbert and Mattie, Emil and Lili (Vash still barely controlling himself but remembering the threat from Nina, if he got in the way of Emil and Lily she would take one his guns and ram it up his ass until he couldn't breathe anymore, silenced him) and Natalia and Jack. They had to wait until Kiku and Vash left for the last two because they were very sensitive about their pairings hence their specially made betting tables not including them.

Finally Alfred bet on Kiku and Heracles and Vash and Nina.

When the 'meeting' was declared over Alfred followed Arthur to the lunch hall questioning how that came about and generally annoying him.

_***USUK***_

Wednesday rolled around pretty fast and all of the Juniors and Seniors were excited. Arthur was walking the halls with his bag on his back trying to get to the bus early to bag a good seat when he walked past Elizaveta, Nina and Lily, three of his friends and roommates with each other. He hid behind the wall as he heard his name spoken.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll call you every night to update you on anything new okay." Elizaveta reassured the sophomore.

Nina nodded "Yeah, if we see anything we'll try and take a picture. So much possible yaoi!" she squealed in delight before hugging her friend and running off to pursue Ivan to threaten him some more and then run away when he looked at her. He swore that girl had a multiple personality disorder, especially when she was angry… Oh god, the memories sent shivers down his spine.

He rushed to the bus and dived for one of the first seats beside a heater, being six degrees C outside meant he really needed that heater. Pulling out a novel he began to read to pass the next hour until they were actually leaving.

Around fifty minutes later he heard the loud obnoxious blond step onto the bus while chatting away with his football friends. And by football he meant the real English football that Alfred called soccer.

He spread out to make it appear as if there was no room but Alfred excused himself and plonked down in the seat beside Artie earning some annoyed groans from pretty cheer leaders and football players.

"Yo Artie what's up?" he asked sounding giddy and excited. Not waiting for an answer, knowing he wouldn't get one, he replied "great! I'm good too!" Silence "Come on Artie, aren't you excited! We're going to Venice for THREE days and you get to room with the epic me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "You sound like Gilbert now Alfred. Please quiet down, I want to read in peace" Arthur said continuing his book. The whole drive there Alfred couldn't help but look over at Arthur noticing how adorable he looked when he was reading.

**Pathetic,****I****'****m****sorry.****Love****reviews!****Hint****hint.**

**The next chapter should be when they're in Venice, Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, Review. So emm sorry for not updating for a few days there but here we are. Their arrival and first morning in Venice! Review. So thank you to everyone who added to their favourites and story alerted and especially those who reviewed my chapter, because, I really like reviews in case you couldn't tell….. review?**

Alfred snuggled closer into his pillow. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it now? Why did his pillow smell like tea and old dusty books? Alfred slowly forced open an eye groaning as he adjusted to the bright lights of the bus he was on. Why did he have a pillow on the bus? He rolled his neck a little when his pillow started to move. Why was his pillow moving?

"Will you get off me now you git! We need to get onto the ferry" Said his annoyed English pillow. Obviously it wasn't a pillow. Alfred looked up at Arthur

"G'morning." He mumbled yawning as he starched out his arms as far as they went in the bus.

Arthur scoffed "It's neither good nor morning now come on" he said, grabbing Alfred's hand and manoeuvring his way past dragging the still sleepy blonde behind him. He grabbed both of their bags and hurried them onto the ferry where the rest of the seniors and juniors were. At least they weren't the last ones on. Arthur saw Francis chatting up the female 'captain' and rolled his eyes. That's just what Francis would do isn't it?

Eventually they set off, slowly making their way towards their hotel, a large, old building near the water, like almost everything else in Venice.

Alfred had to admit it was a beautiful sight as they travelled down the streams navigating their way through the streets. It was almost eight and the sky was dark blue, the only light provided by the candles on the boat and the lights from houses. He smiled and leant on the banister keeping him from falling into the fairly deep looking water. He turned his head to Artie pausing when he realised Artie had been intensely staring at him, he felt his cheeks pinken, was he acting too childish? Was Artie mad about the pillow thing or did he have something on his face? Alfred resisted the urge to check if he had any dry drool from his sleep stuck to his face and cleared his throat.

Arthur snapped out of it when Alfred loudly cleared his throat, Arthur blushed a little and looked away scratching his nose "Y- you act really childish sometimes. It's almost like looking at a kid." He explained. Alfred nodded and grinned

"Sorry dude, I'm just so excited! Its Venice y'know!" he cried marvelling at the sights. Arthur chuckled lightly and walked off as he excused himself.

Alfred smiled slightly to himself. He had made Arthur laugh… sort of anyway. It sounded – nice, he noticed. Luckily they were friends so he would have plenty of opportunities to hear it again. Weird, he never cared about making any of his other friends laugh. He shrugged "Whatever" he brushed it off waving to some cheerleaders desperate to catch his attention on the other side of the boat and smiled as they bounced over to chat with him, although he'd really prefer Artie's company.

**-UsUk-**

Arthur woke up the next morning to the Italian sun shining brightly through the window. That was a nice change from the past dull weeks in Rome. Grabbing his toiletries from his bedside table he rolled out of bed and began his early morning trudge to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

When his foot caught on something and he crashed face first to the ground, rather painfully might he add, he was suddenly wide awake. Nursing his sore nose and groaning as he stood up he kicked the object that he had fallen over, successfully waking it up.

Alfred had somehow during the night rolled off his bed and curled up on the hard marble floor. Arthur sighed as he mumbled for five more minutes before curling up again as if the floor was the comfiest place to be.

"No" Arthur said setting his bare foot on Alfred's head "Get up. Now" Alfred slowly pried his eyes open and slowly recognised Arthur standing above him as his vision flickered back and forth between blurry and really blurry. He pulled himself up onto his mattress and sat for a few seconds waking up fully before grabbing his glasses and shoving them on his face. He looked around the room and smiled brightly at the sun despite the thermometer telling him it was still only nine degrees C outside.

Then he realised Artie was still standing and glaring at him with his hand over his nose. Alfred raised his arms in an 'I surrender' type of way "Whoa, calm down dude. What's wrong?" he asked brushing his hair back with his hands, one hair still defying gravity, like the song, on it own at the front. He had come to name it 'Nantucket'.

"This is what's wrong" Arthur said slightly strangely pulling his hand away showing Alfred it was covered in hot red liquid and as was his nose. "I tripped over you on the floor, which you of course _had_ to be on for some reason that I'd rather not know of, and landed face first on the floor, which is very hard in case you didn't notice, and now my nose is bleeding like mad." Arthur explained wiping some off his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring all the while.

Alfred inspected the injury "Yeah, that's bleeding pretty bad" he commented earning another kick from Arthur. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled "You better not have just taken my bathroom time after you practically break my nose!" he was frustrated but not angry, Alfred could tell somehow.

He emerged with a wet blue hand cloth and gestured for Arthur to sit down. Grudgingly the Englishman sat on the end of the bed and took his hands away from his face and held them out, expecting to be handed the cloth. Instead Alfred crouched down in front of him and began cleaning up the blood. Carefully pinching Arthur's nose with the other hand trying to stop it bleeding.

"W-w-what are y-you doing!" Arthur stuttered trying to back away a little but not succeeding when his nose died a little on him. His blush was noticeable now and his eyes were wide.

Alfred laughed loudly "Calm down," he chuckled "I'm just doing what any other hero would do, helping out"

Arthur mentally face palmed "You do realise that you were the one that –" he stopped and sighed "Yeah, sure whatever." His blush fading a little but still remaining on his cheeks. He looked away trying not to make eye contact "Yup, _you__'__re_ a hero" he said just giving up in general closing his eyes and letting Alfred clear his face.

Alfred continued cleaning, he smiled a little. There was blood on his wash cloth now and he was kinda nauseous from looking at the blood but Arthur looked just like a child now and he couldn't help but squeal a little mentally at how cute he looked. He paused. Antonio was rubbing of on him…

He shook his head and continued, standing up when he was finally done and the bleeding had stopped. Arthur rushed past him into the bathroom not looking back, but he did hear a quiet 'thank you' coming from the moody blondes lips.

He smiled and blushed. Why was he so happy?

***A/N***

** There we go, I had homework… boo! So I just wrote this and I'm planning the next chapter. The next one will be a little – different because it isn't based on Artie and Alfie. I read a fic that sort of switched a little so I planned on doing one chapter on each couple on how they get together. You can skip it if you want but hint: I hope you like Georgia/Nina my OC **

**Teaser: "And where are you going?" the brunette asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. The blond boy blinked at her "Switzerland. Where else?" **

** REVIEW please!**


	6. Chapter6: GeoSwiss

**Sorry for lateness. **

**This chapter is Georgia and Switzerland! You can skip it if you really just want USUK. Next chapter will be USUK again! **

Vash snuck down the dark hallway, being careful to not wake anyone up because it was after all, four in the morning. his silence was interrupted by what sounded like a pained yelp from down the hallway past the staircase he needed to take to get down to the lobby. He paused, if he went to check it out then he might miss his old family friend coming with the car. He heard the light yelp again and looked in the direction of the sound. That sounded like it was coming from room 36, wasn't that Nina's room?

He ran silently down to the door and turned the handle. It was open, which was strange. Nina was roomed alone tonight because she was waiting for her roommate to arrive, wasn't she?

He flicked the light on and darted over to the crying figure. He shook her shoulder and called her name.

Nina darted upright, eyes wide open with tears streaming down her face, panting and out of breath. She slowly looked over to the concerned Vash and jerked back in surprise. "V-Vash! What, what are you doing here?" she asked helplessly.

Vash furrowed his eyebrows, was this really the same Nina he knew, she looked so helpless right now. Nina's eyes darted around him while she tried to calm herself down "It's just normally Eliza is the one to wake me…" she trailed off.

"Usually?" Vash asked "You have nightmares often?" he asked more concerned sitting on the edge of her bed.

Nina slowly nodded and hid her face with her bangs "Almost every night, Lily and Eliza know about it, but I told them not to tell anyone because, I'm seventeen after all, not a little kid," she blushed. Vash seeing this blushed along side her as both silenced. Nina blinked "So why are you up, where are you going fully dressed at this hour?" she asked back to her normal self as her eyes narrowed a little at him.

"W-well." He paused and looked Nina in the eyes, dammit. Lily and Nina were the only ones he couldn't lie to. "I'mgoingtoswitzerland" He said quickly standing up and heading towards the door blurring it into one word.

Nina shook her head "No." she simply stated.

Vash nodded "I've already paid for the rental car and I've told my family. Plus we don't need to be back for any school activities until seven tonight." He was almost out the door, in safety until Nina grabbed his arm, pulling on a large grey jumper over her knee length blue nightgown and slipping on white pumps on her feet.  
>"Fine. But I'm coming with you" that glint in her blue eyes meant she was not to be messed with.<p>

***GeoSwiss***

A long, but fun four hours later and the two found themselves in the beautiful village of Poschiavo, Switzerland, pulling into a parking space near a café that was just opening for the day. The sun was already quite high in the sky, almost mocking the freezing cold visitors. "So we're here because?" Nina asked climbing out of the car suddenly thankful that she had worn the jumper, also the fact it covered the SpongeBob picture at the top.

Vash looked back at her as he made his way down the street looking completely at home "I grew up here. I came to see my family" he explained. Suddenly Nina felt bad. She'd interrupted his family time and she knew he hadn't seen his parents last summer with Lily because he was at a school camp. Noticing her silence Vash turned back with a small smile "It's fine, they'll love to meet my friend anyway." He assured almost as if he'd read Nina's mind. Nina grinned back.

As they walked down a narrow side street a beautiful yellow town house came into view, separated from the others by a white fence. "It's beautiful." Nina breathed. Vash smiled slightly

"Thanks, father and I painted it two summers ago" Vash said.

"That's your house? Wow, you're rich" out of the side of her blue eyes Nina saw Vash give a small nod before holding a protective arm in front of her, standing in silence.

"Vash, sweetie. You're home" a small blonde woman squealed jumping on them as she popped out of nowhere. "Oh hello," she said noticing Nina "Who is this? You're girlfriend" she smirked stepping back from the taller and younger boy to face Nina "Hello, I'm Anna Zwingli, his mother." She introduced her self. "I'm Nina, Vash and Lily's friend from school"

"Hn." A gruff mumble came from behind them. Nina turned to see a really tall brunette man carrying a large rifle.

Anna grabbed his hand "My husband, Erik. Now, take Vash inside honey and I'll take this one to get changed. I'm sure she wouldn't like to walk around in her pyjamas for the rest of the day."

Nina blushed "Is it really that noticeable that they're my pyjamas?" Anna nodded and smiled, leading Nina into the house and up the stairs.

**~break~**

"A friend of yours son?" Vash nodded at his father, who was wiping the mud off of his rifle "Just a friend?"

"Dad!" Vash exclaimed blushing brightly "O-of course we're just f-friends! Plus she's really more Lily's friend than mine.." he picked up a handgun and wiped it's surface.

"Your mother was more of your aunt's friend than mine and look where that got us. You're here aren't you?"

"Ew, yes I am but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to Nina and I. Not that I want it to!" he defended himself. "Well-"

"Boys, lunch will be ready soon, Nina and I are making it today" Anna informed them as she smiled a bounded down the hallway to the kitchen smirking at the conversation she'd just heard.

Nina stood in the kitchen, a white apron over her borrowed green dress with her long wavy brown hair tied up in a high ponytail looking every bit the young house wife Anna had been twenty years ago. "So Nina, you're friends with my son?" Anna asked as she instructed Nina to grate the potatoes as she set out on making a cheese pie and stuffing it with mozzarella, a Georgian dish she had just learned to make, handily.

Nina nodded as she scooped up the grated potatoes and began to fry them in a pan with some butter. "When are you planning on marrying?" the thirty year old asked.

Nina was glad she had not been drinking anything or else she certainly would have choked "W-what!" she turned red "V-vash and I aren't like that. I promise!" she stuttered flipping the pan as some hot butter scorched her arm. Anna smirked "Who said anything about you and my son. I was just curious… I married very young. It's almost like a 'custom' in this family. Marry young, have children young and live long. Of course I'm sure Lily would be just ecstatic to have you as a sister. I wouldn't mind you as a daughter either. Although you are a bit tall" She explained leaving the dish to heat up and stood straight at four foot eleven with Nina towering over her at five foot six.

"Mother! Geez, can no one respect the fact that we aren't dating?" Vash exclaimed stepping into the kitchen with his father. He blushed as he set the table for four as Nina set to work moulding the potato into a flat cake shape. "That's a Swiss dish. I thought you'd be making something Georgian like mother."

Anna smiled "I'm training her. Rösti is your favourite son"

Vash leaned forward and plucked a bit off of the Rösti narrowly avoiding Nina's death slap as he did. "This tastes horrible" he choked as he quickly downed a glass of water. Meeting Nina's death glare he nervously chuckled "You'll get better."

**~break~**

"That was nice. I like your family." Nina smiled as she hopped into the car, back I her night gown.

Vash was silent for a minute before starting the car "What's your family like?" he asked quickly keeping his eyes firmly on the road in front of them as they drove out of Switzerland back into Italy as the skies darkened in the early spring way they do.

"I have three." She replied "My real one, my first foster family and my current adoptive family. My real parents were seriously young, or so I'm told. Two Georgian teenagers convinced they were practically adults and would be together forever. But when my mother got pregnant he ran away and she gave me up to an orphanage. When I was five I was fostered into a sort of 'foster home' in Russia. This beautiful woman took care of me as if I was her own and treated me like her own. She already had three children and had three foster children. She was so kind. However, one of her real children got jealous of me and began bullying me, the youngest girl. The oldest, a kind hearted girl, always protected me" she smiled a little "But she always had the middle child, a son, following her. He was determined that we'd either be best friends or he would control me. It ended up as the latter." She sighed "That's how I got the scars on my back…" Vash quickly glanced at her shocked, what scars? "I didn't even get the worst of it though, The oldest of the fostered trio did. He was always getting pushed about. We became quite close through getting hurt and always attended to each other and stopped it happening to each other as much as we could. Then the poor youngest boy got bullied but not physically. The middle child" She laughed "Got out of everything, that smart bastard. I love him so much; they're all like an old strange family of mine that I shouldn't but do, love" Nina drifted off looking at her hands with a faint smile on her lips "I got adopted by an Armenian family when I was seven. I now have a lawyer mother, a painter father and two siblings, a brother and a sister. They enrolled me in Hetalia and here I am. I now have _all_ of my 'siblings' surrounding me except my sister who should be back soon. Weird, huh?"

Vash furrowed his eyebrows. **All** of her siblings? Including those crazy bullies. Who did he know in school like that? Two crazy sibling with a kind older sister and three boys that were adopted as brothers, two weak ones and one smartass? Then it hit him. Nina called_ Ivan _dzma. This, if he wasn't mistaken was 'brother' in Georgian. She lived with the Braginski's and Ravis, Toris and Eduard. How did he never notice before?

That meant Ivan had scarred her. He was going to punch Braginski in the face next time he saw him, hard.

"Haha," Nina laughed "You look murderous, it's not like you're my boyfriend"

"I could be" Vash replied a little too fast. Nina's eyes widened and Vash began blushing. Suddenly their car ride was really awkward.

After forty minutes of silence Nina could barely take it, she snapped one could say "God dammit Vash, this is so stupid! You aren't talking! It's not like you confessed your undying love to me!"

"I DID!" The Swiss boy yelled back, his eyes never one leaving the road. "Oh" Was Nina's reply.

.

..

"Look Vash," Nina started quietly. "I guess I like you too. You're so nice to me compared to the way you treat everyone else, and you're really funny. I guess that, only if you want, we could. You know, 'go out'"

Vash looked at her for the first time in hours "Go out?" he asked shocked.

Nina blushed "Like, on a date… yeah" she said twiddling her thumbs.

Vash smiled a little and blushed as he gave a small curt nod that Nina almost missed.

**~Break~**

"And where the bloody hell have you two been all day? The teachers nearly had a heart attack!" Arthur shouted at the pair as soon as they walked through the hotel doors, if not before they stepped inside.

Toris appered behind the Briton "I-I told them, you were at the h-h-hospital. S-so they aren't to mad at you both" he explained. Nina smiled and thanked him. Alfred Elbowed Arthur and pointed to the pairs hands, which were entwined and whispered something in the Britons ear that made him blush. Kiku, who had overheard blushed as well but whipped out his phone to tell the rest of the group about Vash and Nina's sudden advance in relationship.

"Nina!" Someone new exclaimed from outside dropping a large bag on the floor and jumping on Nina in a hug "I'm back from the exchange trip!" she unattached herself and stepped back showing off her brown hair with purple tips and tanned skin. She looked up at Nina's head "You're taller than me now. Life is such an unfair bitch" she commented in a thick Armenian accent before turning to everybody in the lobby "Hey,"

She was greeted by a chorus of "Welcome back Samira" from all of her old friends. She smiled, before noticing her old crush from before the trip Sadiq. She winked at him and grinned as he blushed and ran off.

"You had to get together today didn't you. Now the awesome me had lost!" Gilbert loudly complained to Nina and Vash who were confused in return. The Prussian grudgingly handed over a wad of money over to Kiku as others followed.

**Urgh. Bad chapter. Very late. Not even any USUK. Sob! I had no clue what to write or how to write this chapter and asked my friend and we came up with this. But putting it into words. Quite hard… Sorry for terrible-ness! ****REVIEW**** please! I love reviews!**

***dzma – Georgian for brother**

**Just incase you skipped it , the basic outline **

**Nina having nightmares**

**Vash wakes her up cause hes a stalker.**

**She asks him where he's going **

**He can't lie**

**He takes her with him to Switzerland**

**She meets his embarrassing family**

**Drive home**

**He accidentally says he wouldn't mind dating her**

**Awkward 4hour silence**

**Georgia asks him out**

**Kiku wins bet**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was helped with this idea by my friend Claude, who is my inspiration for Samira, who I forgot is meant to actually be Azerbaijan but I'm too lazy to go back and change it so sorry. Please review and I'll give you a virtual waffle!**

"And we are here because?" Arthur asked Alfred as he was dragged closer to the edge of the land he would prefer to stay on. Afred whipped his head back and grinned blinding Arthur momentarily "I wanna go on one of them" he said pointing towards the gondolas docked at the edge of the street. H turned around to the group that were aimlessly following him around Venice for their free time. "Who wants to come?" he asked.

A few glances were shared around the group as they stepped closer to another person, almost as if planned, into pairs. Elizaveta stepped forward with a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh. I am _so _sorry Al. But, as you can see, we already have partners." She said shaking her head. Then she hit it gently with her right hand and made a strange 'breakthrough' face "I know," she began slowly, as if she was talking to a child. Arthur did _not_ like where she was heading. "Why don't you go on one with Arthur? You are friends now, right?"

Alfred was silent a minute, "Oh yeah! Hey Artie, you wanna. Awesome!" he finished not even waiting for an answer as he went to go pay leaving Arthur to face palm and glare at the Hungarian as she slyly waved at him. Pulling Roderich into the Gondola behind when Arthur found himself being tugged in by the overly loud American.

On shore, as he would say, he say a small conflict between Kiku and his competitors, Heracles and Sadiq, over who he wanted to go on a gondola with. However, it was easily resolved when Samira, his old friend from Azerbaijan, walked over, hit Sadiq in the face, very loudly exclaimed 'how cute Kiku and Heracles were and you're a dick for interfering', before dragging him away into a restaurant to leave the other two alone. Arthur almost wished he was Sadiq at this moment instead of stuck on a boat, in the water, with no solid land mass below his feet, with Alfred. He was going to be killed. The idiot would probably jump up and down and tip the boat and despite the popular belief, being born on an island meant you know how to swim, Arthur really couldn't. Water was fine, he hadn't had any bad experiences (other than that time his older brother Scott pushed him into the ocean thirty feet away from the shore in Spain and told him to swim back to shore or he'd be killed by a shark. But that didn't count. He was teaching him to swim after all) actually, maybe him not being able to swim was Scott's fault after all… Arthur made a mental note to curse Scott when he got back to his dorm at school. Kiku was used to his magic, Alfred was not. Not that he cared what Alfred thought about him at all! That's stupid! Why would he care?

He face palmed again, missing his forehead and hitting his very bruised and plastered nose. Luckily it wasn't broken, but badly bruised, it would take a few weeks to fully heal but he got out of the plasters in twelve days. "Argh!" Arthur exclaimed quickly drawing his hand away from his now pounding nose. He bet he looked ridiculous enough with his nose plastered up, never mind being stupid enough to hit it himself. Alfred began laughing beside him and the English School President glared at him.

"Aha, dude! You-You look so." He laughed a little more "I can't believe you hit it again"

Arthur narrowed his eyes more "Again?" he hissed "It's your fault it's like this" Alfred sensing the killer intent in his voice, stopped laughing and held back a smile. He held his hands up in front of him "Whoa dude, calm down. Take a chill pill" he leant back in his seat and wrapped his right arm around Arthur's shoulders and pulled him back into the seat not even noticing how Arthur froze up as soon as he did and not taking his arm away from pulling the Briton a little closer than he perhaps should want.

The gondolier (the 'driver') chuckled a little as he rowed the boat forward down the stream. He was obviously Italian and had not understood a single thing said but he felt it appropriate to comment suddenly "Ahh, Young love." In a thick Italian accent.

Five minutes later and the two boys were off their gondola early, after they paid the man to drop them off as soon as possible, needing to get away from his absurd accusations. Those words had affected them both more than they understood but they made no comment on it after they got off and avoided eye contact for a good fifteen minutes until both of their blushes were under control.

"Ice cream?" Alfred suddenly asks as they pass an almost empty café. Arthur scoffed

"I believe that is a gelato counter. Practically two different deserts Jones, do get it right next time." He spoke but when Alfred simply asked again he nodded and asked for a strawberry one and handing Alfred his money.

"What is that?" Alfred asked looking at his hand where the money rested.

"My money you dolt, what else?" Arthur shouted back a little too quickly. But Alfred didn't pick up on it and simply handed it back to Arthur.

"No thanks, I'll pay." He said walking off before giving Arthur a chance to reply. Arthur blushed, half out of anger and half embarrassed. Only people on dates paid for the other and even then it was usually the males for the females and he is not a girl! Arthur fumed silently, not noticing Alfred was back until he felt something cold and strawberry flavoured pressed against his mouth. He glared at Alfred un-amused; Alfred in turn smiled at his reaction and took the gelato away from the blonde's lips and handed it to him properly. "I love ice cre- Gelato" he corrected when Arthur slapped his arm. "So nice on a warm day."

Arthur stared at him "…It's five degrees and it was raining when we woke up. This is not a warm day. I grew up in the bloody UK and this is not a warm day!" Arthur exclaimed throwing his arms up, one, in which, accidentally knocking Alfred's hand. Knocking his gelato to the dirty ground.

Arthur swallowed and looked down "Sorry" he finally said. Alfred looked at him and suddenly broke out laughing "It was just ice cream. No need to look so sad about it Artie. I can get another one" he patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

"No." Arthur shook his head. Alfred had already spent enough money today "Have mine, I don't really want it anymore" he said setting it into Alfred's hands.

"You sure?" The American asked, after receiving a nod from Arthur he licked it taking in the rich strawberry flavour. "Hey wait" he said "Indirect kiss" suddenly he stopped. As he realised what he had just said he felt like face palming but settled for sheepishly watching Arthur turn eighty shades of pink in what could be anger or embarrassment. Alfred never was good at reading other peoples moods.

He opened his mouth to apologise when "AL! Hey Al!" some pretty blonde cheerleaders called from across the street. When they caught his eye they made their way over. "Hey Alfred." The ring leader cooed stroking the athlete's arm seductively. "We haven't seen you in so long since you started hanging out with" she made appoint of looking down at Arthur "_this_ loser"

Alfred blinked at them. This was Melanie, right? Or Jane? Possibly Anna… He never really bothered learning the names of the desperate ones.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small and harsh "Skank" from the Briton who quickly covered his mouth and stood up straight and apologised at the now offended girl. She closed her gooey lip glossed mouth and narrowed her brown eyes at him "Loser. You have no right to insult me. You aren't worth my time Blondie; I don't care if you _are_ the president. I'll get you back for that" she turned back to Alfred, her expression immediately changing to a flirty but happy one "I'll text you later 'Kay. Bye Al" she winked and walked off in her high heels with her two slutty friends following behind glaring at Arthur.

All was silent again until "Oh man! Did you see her face. Man you're the best Artie!" Alfred laughed doubling over as he did so.

Arthur blushed "It just sort of slipped out" he defended

"Oh, you made my day dude. I hate her so much, I'd rather spend the day with you" he set a hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled.

Close by Kiku, Elizaveta and Nina snapped a few pictures "They're progressing nicely" Kiku commented.

"Yes" Elizaveta replied drooling over her sick fantasies of what was to come.

"Whores" Nina commented, a red aura surrounding her as her eyes narrowed. "We'll need to protect our boys from those girls." She said and the other two nodded. Anything to get Alfred and Arthur together quicker.

**A/N**

**The plot thickens, wow chapter seven? Yes? I think so. I love all my reviewers and I know the chapter is late and not to good but please review for me! Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, chapter 8 fun. You know what I found out? If everybody who has currently alerted this story, reviewed, I would have FORTY FOUR new reviews. Cool right. Wanna do it?**

**Any who, this starts off with slutty cheerleader, remember her? Mel.**

Mel smiled to herself, her plan was foolproof. She was such a genius. She was going to sneak into Alfred's room and steal a kiss from him, once he knew what a good kisser she was he'd have to love her and then she would be dating the most popular guy in school and everyone would envy her. She deserved it really, she was the prettiest girl in school no matter what those nerds said about that crazy Russian girl or that Hungarian or even that bitch in the year below that ran around her crazy brother like a moth to a flame.

As she reached the door she brushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and pouted as she quickly applied some more 'bubble pop' lip gloss. She found you could never have too much lip gloss. She smacked her gooey lips and set a hand on the door handle praying it was open. It was and she smirked to herself as a reward of her skill. She clattered through, the only sound being her eight inch pink heels on the marble floor. Mel searched the room for Alfred but found nothing, not even that annoying little president he shared with, she was about to leave until the bathroom door opened and out stepped Alfred in only a towel.

"What! What the hell are you doing here!" He screamed, double taking when he saw the girl. She stepped forward and set a hand on Alfred's biceps.

"Well, I must've gotten lost on my way to my room, but since I'm here we could have some fun" she offered, smiling in what she thought was a seductive way. Alfred took a step back and his eyes widened.

"Eh, no thanks, really." He said, brining his hands up "Not to be rude, but can you get out Jane?"

"It's Mel," she corrected "For that, you owe me a kiss" she said stepping forward and grabbing Alfred face and bringing their lips together in a rushed and painful clash.

Then the door opened and in stepped an exhausted Arthur who froze when he turned around. Alfred quicker than a flash pushed her away from his mouth but didn't loosen her grip on his face. He wiped all the sticky lip gloss off of his lips and turned his eyes to Arthur, who had been silent.

"Really Jones, You can do whatever you want with her but not in our room, we'll get in trouble" he said, his voice and face cold and stony, not giving away any type of emotion.

"But Artie!" Alfred began. Arthur shot him a glare "It's Arthur dammit. Get that through your thick skull. I'm going to sleep in Kiku's room. Don't ruin my sheets git." He turned and opened the door to the face of their Chemistry teacher, a strict middle aged woman who also helped with the student council. Arthur quickly slammed the door in her face and leant against the door.

"I'm not doing this to help you but if you don't want to get in trouble hide her." He hissed at the girl and the American who quickly used her confusion to push her into the bathroom and slam the door shut on her. He quickly noticed Arthur's eyes on him and remembering he was still only in a towel grabbed a pair of American flag printed boxer and threw them on under the towel and only let it drop when they were securely covering him and turned back to the blushing Arthur with lightly dusted pink cheeks himself.

Arthur took a deep breath and threw open the door "Oh Mrs Johnston, I thought I saw you there. What business do you have with me?" he asked in his 'president voice'.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour but said nothing about it and instead handed him a big block file with the words 'PROM' on the front. Arthur gulped and looked at it, he loathed organising dances. Suddenly there was a loud bang on their bathroom door. "Did you hear that?" Mrs Johnston asked poking her head through the door and blushed a little when she saw Alfred only in his underwear, leaning very uneasily against the bathroom door and cleared her throat. "Well, That's all-" her sentence was cut off when Alfred fell over and out burst Mel from the bathroom, very annoyed and red faced.

No one moved for a second before Mrs Johnston burst past Arthur, knocking him over as she did so and grabbed Mel's arm, yanking her out of the room. She stopped in the hallway and turned back to the boys. "Jones, I am disappointed in you, who knows what you were doing to this poor girl, and you" she pointed to Arthur "I expect better things from you. I won't put this on your permanent records but I will give you a punishment. Tomorrow, the last day here will be spent alone in your room. You will not leave and no one will be allowed in until dinner time!" she yelled "I'll make sure of it boys" she ended her rant and walked off dragging Mel behind who turned to smirk at Arthur and blow a kiss to Alfred who grimaced in disgust.

"This is your entire fault" Arthur commented setting the file on the desk in the far corner before sitting down and flicking through it. He needed to make this the best prom ever in order to beat his Brother Scott's rumoured 'best prom ever' from three years ago.

"What cha doing?" Alfred asked, leaning over Arthurs shoulder in order to see better after a long silence. His question was answered with silence so he gave up and went to bed, grumbling about how uncool Artie was.

**-the next day-**

When Alfred woke up the sun was pouring through the blinds. He rolled over in his bed and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and jammed them onto his face. There was a quiet knock from the door. Alfred waited a few minutes for Artie to get it but when the knocking continued he answered it himself  
>"Good, you're up. I came here with your breakfasts. Don't forget, you aren't allowed to leave your room, you've been punished." Matthew said handing a tray to Alfred with two glasses of orange juice and a few slices of toast on it. "Honestly Al, I can't believe you got Arthur in trouble because you wanted to hook up with that girl" he shook his head, shaking his chin length wavy blonde hair.<p>

Alfred swallowed the bite of toast he'd taken "How do you know it wasn't Arthur with her and I was the innocent bystander!" he exclaimed, attempting to defend himself.

Matthew smiled a little "I don't think she's Arthur's, type. Anyway, I need to go. We're going to the art museum in twenty minutes and Gil has 'claimed' me as his partner. Bye" he waved walking off in his Canadian glory.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked ruffling his hair with his left hand and joining him at the door frame half asleep.

"Just Mattie" Alfred said turning to the bleary eyed Englishman and blushed when he saw how cute he looked. "Uh, right. Here's breakfast." He said, promptly dropping the tray on the nearest table and pulling out some clothes before rushing into the bathroom leaving Arthur confused behind him.

Arthur shrugged and sat down in front of the file just like last night and flipped it open and groaned at the little work he had done. His phone buzzed on the desk

_From: Frog_

_ Lol, how is your punishment with Alfred. Honhonhon_

Arthur blushed and paused. Why was he blushing? He snapped his phone shut and simply threw across the room. Into a wall. Where it broke. The frog owed him a phone.

Alfred casually sauntered back out as if nothing had happened, took one look at the scene and bent down to retrieve the broken phone. "Whoa, dude. Chill the beans"

Arthur glared at him "I can't 'chill the beans'" he said slowly "I am stuck in here, all day, with you alone and I have to plan a prom worthy of beating my brother's"

Alfred blinked "You have a brother?" he asked. Arthur nodded picking up the guidelines for the prom "Actually I have three. Scott, Dylan and Peter. Two cousins who are like brothers, Jack and his twin Sean, especially since Jack lives with us in England. I have a few other cousins but I don't get on with them as… _well_ as I do with the others." Alfred's eyes widened, all he had was Mattie. "So if you'll excuse me" the bushy browed Briton said, turning in his chair.

"Can I help?" he heard the American ask.

"Only student council members can help me plan this" Arthur explained.

"I could be on the student council" Alfred replied. "I am popular after all and I have a B average. Better than Gil's and he's on the council. I could be your assistant!" he suggested. Arthur sighed, if he said yes, would the American shut up?

"Fine. Sit down and help then." He watched as Alfred quickly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him in a fashion similar to an excited puppy. "Food?"

Alfred bit his thumb "Small things, edible things. Mini burgers, finger sandwiches and punch and then a real meal of something fancy like fish, or chicken." He spoke. Arthur stared at him.

He was far better than Francis. Francis usually refused to help him unless he begged. _That_ never worked out well.

Arthur scribbled Alfred's suggestions down.

** -page break-**

"This is so boring" Samira exclaimed looking around the room of the museum she was currently in. She looked over to her adopted sister, Nina. She was having the time of her life commenting on the art with the Vargas twins. Samira sighed, seeing as her partner for the tour was currently with the Vargas pair she figured she might as well continue on her own. At least this way she won't be forced to listen to Nina talk about things she couldn't care less about.

As she walked into the foyer she was glad she left because her favourite couple, despite not being 'together' yet, was getting harassed, again, by Sadiq, again. She smiled a little creepily as she stormed over "Get away from them ,you prick" she said calmly as she tore the tall Turkish boy away from his fight with the Greek boy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Don't get in the way"

A quick death glare from Samira soon shut him up. She took his hand and dragged him off to the ancient history section, waving to Kiku and Heracles all the while. Come on, we can be partners" she said smiling at him, all her frustration at him gone. What she didn't see was the small tinge of red on his cheeks.

** -Page break-**

"What was that all about?" Kiku asked his partner, his Japanese accent thick. Heracles only shrugged but didn't bother to hide his knowing smile as he pulled Kiku off into the Holy Rome section, by his hand of course.

** -Page break-**

"Hey Artie, can you do anything?" Alfred asked as he stared at the flyer in his hands. He'd come up with an ingenious plan to get the Briton popular. He'd almost forgot about the whole reason for their friendship in all the excitement.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I can sow and cook?" he replied unsure as to why he was being asked.

Alfred let out a snort "From what I've been told you can't" Arthur narrowed his eyes; he bet frog told the American about those _few_ times when he blew up the oven or his scones turned out black. Perhaps he liked them that way and was purposely making them like that.

"But, I meant like, cool. I wanna enter us in the talent show" he explained turning the flyer so Artie could see. "I bet you can do something!" Arthur went red and scratched his lip. "Come on!" Arthur shook his head firmly "Anything?"

"Eh, I don't really want to enter, I don't have the talent. And honestly I especially don't want to enter, even though I'm **not**, with you Alfred"

Alfred's face fell "Aww, why not – Wait. You just called me Alfred! Artie, does that mean you think of me as a friend!" he asked, talent show completely forgotten. If Artie was that dead set against it he must have no talent.

Arthur blushed "Wh-what! Of course not git!" Alfred grinned and launched himself at Arthur, knocking them both of their chairs.  
>"Aw you're my friend to Artie!"<p>

**YAY! Slow development but you don't instantly fall in love I guess. Also I was thinking, since 30 reviews on a story is my record in 'ITAW' that I could write a little one-shot for my 31****st**** reviewer, whoever you may be. If I get given a basic plotline and characters for Hetalia you could get a Hetalia one-shot, whether it's UsUk, Spamano, JapanxOc yaoi or straight I don't mind! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: SeaLat &UsUk

…**Sorry? I feel like this chapter isn't up to scratch but I tried, 31st reviewer gets a one shot. Just slip that in there So yes. In this chapter SeaLat but also UsUk. I have decided to include UsUk in every chapter including other pairings chapters because I don't want just a big block of a pairing you may not like so enjoy!**

***Aoife pronounced Eva **

"You look so handsome Ravis" Toris said as he tied his younger brother's red tie. The younger blushed

"I-it's not l-like we're dating" he whispered quietly, feeling the knowing smirk of Eduard on his back. A hand landed on his left shoulder and he whipped his head around to see the culprit. There stood Nina, his old housemate. She smiled at him "He asked you out to dinner with his parents. It's a date"

He turned bright red at that statement and shook his head with a whimper like 'no'. Samira grinned and whispered to Ivan, standing in the far corner, quite loudly "Such a date" The Russian man only nodded and chuckled darkly to himself. Ravis almost swore he saw Ivan's hand flinch towards his pipe as he did though.

"Aw Ravis, you are so cute!" A new voice squealed as a light blonde haired girl practically jumped on top of the Latvian, the other girl said nothing but only glared at him a little so Ravis supposed Natalia was in a good mood today. "H-his brother and Al-Alfred will be there!" Ravis spluttered thinking of an argument against the girls. "They aren't d-d-dating"

Nina scoffed and brushed his hair "Yet" she finished. "They're such a couple, perfect for each other as well. Alfred is just too dumb to realise it and Arthur is too stubborn"

Katyusha nodded, cheeks tainted lightly pink "I heard that Alfred was put on the student council yesterday after we came back" she said. Not being one to gossip she quickly fled the room with her younger sister following behind whispering her undying love for her brother as she did so. Ivan let a breath he was holding in as the door clicked shut behind them. He finally stalked up to the Latvian which started the nervous shaking up again.

"Aww, I sure vish I was the one going out on a date with Ravis" He commented causing Ravis to nearly faint as he turned to Toris "Of course I still love my Toris as well" Ivan smiled childishly. Toris smiled uncomfortably back unconsciously stepping behind Eduard who was apparently exempt from the Russian's love.

"Of course you only really love me though right?" Samira asked sarcastically, looking at Ivan while messing with her brown and purple hair. He smiled and nodded "And your sister too" Suddenly he had a hand clenched on his shoulder, her looked down a whole head and a half at least to the Azerbaijani girl who looked ready to slaughter him. Nina behind her was tied between fear and protecting her back, still scarred from many years before and calming her sister down because surely Ivan was just joking. If not he would have a very pissed Swiss man with a gun after him. Guns beat lead pipes in long distance. "Go anywhere near my sister and I will personally hunt you down and cut off your balls" she threatened "I have hurt you before and I **will** – do it again" then Nina stepped in with a scared smile and calmed her older sister down. Meanwhile the three brothers remained in the corner, forgotten about and happy to have not been involved.

Then the door knocked, Ravis checked the time. That would be Peter. Toris however, got to the door first and answered it with a smile. "Hey Toris, is Ravis ready yet?" he asked. He hadn't seen Ravis since earlier that cold Saturday when Nina, Elizaveta and Lili had barged through the door, well Lili gracefully entered after the other two but still! Elizaveta and Lili had stayed with him to get him ready for the 'important dinner date' and Nina had dragged Ravis off before the roommates could even say goodbye.

Peter had noticed how the three referred to it as a date and to be honest, Peter wasn't actually against that. He had possessed a crush on the other since they met three years ago and when his parents had said to bring their closest friend he had instantly jumped to invite Ravis. He just knew his mother would love him. His thoughts were broken as Ravis stepped into the hallway, head down but obviously blushing "P-peter, let's go" Peter nodded, not speaking because he was too overwhelmed by the Latvian's cuteness.

**-Page break-**

When the two arrived at the fancy restaurant the first thought in Ravis' head was 'what if they don't like me?' He was plain and a nervous wreck, what was there to like? However what he assumed to be Peter's mother found a reason and instantly glomped him when Peter introduced the Latvian. "You are just so cute!" the woman exclaimed in a thick Irish accent, her strawberry blond hair dancing around her pale, delicate face. A tall, strong looking man with dirty blond hair and the famous Kirkland brow had to hold her back when she began to stroke Ravis' hair.

Ravis hesitantly looked to his best friend Peter who in turn scratched his neck and smiled "Sorry, my mother can be a bit of a freak sometimes, my dad usually sorts her out though, but since he's scary, I'll protect you Ravis" Ravis looked down to his feet, trying to hide his blush. Peter missed it, but his mother 'Aoife' defiantly caught it.

Alfred and Arthur eventually arrived half an hour late, with a bang of the door and a lot of arguing about the car they must've borrowed from Roderich and who should've been driving. Alfred at first gave the impression of a 'muscle obsessed hard working handsome lad' ad had been approved as a friend for his son by Mr Spencer Kirkland, a typical English businessman in a smart suit with endless business calls. Or at least, that was until Alfred revealed his true colours as an idiot with a bottomless pit as a stomach and had then been approved by Aoife, as Ravis had been ordered to call her.

Ravis slowly ate his gelato with closed eyes, savouring the smooth cold dessert. "Wow, You look so cute when you eat like that Ravi~!" Aoife gushed. Ravis opened his eyes and stuttered out a thank you. Her constant compliments where embarrassing him. He wasn't used to someone like this.

"You have something on your upper lip mate" Arthur informed him, barely sparing a glance from his piping hot tea. Ravis blushed and fumbled around with his cloth trying to wipe it away.

"Here, let me" Peter said, gently taking the napkin from Ravis and wiping the dessert from his lips, his blue eyes locking with Ravis' ocean blue eyes. Neither moved fro a second until "GET OFF ME YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted scrambling away from Alfred who had tried to stuff a piece of his chocolate cake into Arthur's face. Ravis quickly scooted away just as Mr Kirkland re-appeared, his phone call over.

"Did I miss anything dear?" he asked taking the seat beside his wife still typing on his blackberry. Aoife giggled

"You missed all the cute moments between our sons and their boyfriends!" she cooed, setting her cheek in her hand. Everyone else froze while Aoife continued blushing and giggling to herself. Ravis buried his red face in his hands and just caught Peter's face turn scarlet as he did so. Mr Kirkland cleared his throat "Don't be ridiculous honey… our sons aren't gay. Right boys?"

His question was met with awkward silence as Peter and Arthur cautiously avoided his gaze. Alfred laughed "Of course Artie isn't gay! He hangs out with so many girls; they're all over him sometimes!" The American then finished the last bite of his cake.

Arthur nodded "Yeah. R-right. Remember Michelle, I dated her for a while" Aoife's smile fell and she glared at Arthur "I-I mean, she liked me, the feelings we not mutual!"

Mr Kirkland blinked "So what you're saying is: your straight" Arthur nodded "And dating a girl?" Arthur scratched his right eyebrow

"Sure. Her name is – Lili" Alfred nearly choked

"Dude! You and Lili! Like Whoa, I never woulda guessed man" he turned to Mr Kirkland "She's hot, don't worry."

Seemingly satisfied Mr Kirkland turned to Peter in question. Peter looked down to his hands as he fiddled with them, a small blush noticeable on his pale cheeks "A-actually Father. I do like someone but, it's a boy" Mr Kirkland nearly fainted, Aoife however grabbed his hands and grinned

"Who is it!" she asked enthusiastically.

Peter looked over to his blonde friend who stared back as red crept up his neck towards his cheeks "It's Ravis…" the last sound the Latvian heard was Aoife Kirkland's squeal of joy, because _That_ was when Ravis fainted.

**-Page Break-**

"Yo Ravis" someone called; suddenly the Latvian was hit by a huge force. His eyes flew open to see Alfred standing over him with his hand stretched like he'd hit Ravis and Arthur pulling him back "You're such a git, we could've woken him up gentler. Peter may just kill you now" Arthur lectured "Oh and because of you and my _dear mother _I now need to find Lili and ask her to pretend to be my _girlfriend_ for visitors' week because my parents will want to MEET HER!" Arthur shouted, his tone becoming louder with every word.

"So you aren't dating Lili?" the American asked. Arthur's glare answered him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief "Good, I don't think you two are suited for each other."

"And, pray tell oh wise one, who am I suited to?" Arthur snapped back as he picked up his brown coat and headed for the door with Alfred quick on his heel chuckling "I dunno, someone loud and energetic to match your stick in the mud attitude. Oh and someone with such a big appetite that they'll eat anything of the rumours on your cooking are true" Alfred said

"Hey you haven't even tasted my cooki-" the door closing sounded through the room. Peter sat down on the bed beside the still lying down Ravis.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Ravis sat up realising they were back in their dorm room at campus. His fainting must've ruined the dinner "S-sorry" he stuttered out.

Peter tilted his head "For what?" he asked

"I ruined your dinner" Ravis said, looking down to his joined hands. He jumped when another pale, cold hand was added on top of his pair. He looked up to meet a slightly smiling Peter, Ravis blushed, he hated how easily he blushed. Eventually one day his face will just be dyed a permanent red. "The dinner was over anyway Ravis."

Ravis nodded, memories of the dinner flooding back to him "Did you mean it? What you said before I-"

"Of course." Peter said quickly "I did mean it and don't worry about my parents, my mother loves you and my father doesn't hate you so they don't think you've corrupted me or anything" Peter set a hand on Ravis' shoulder

Ravis chuckled slightly "That's amazing. You could tell exactly what I was thinking."

Peter smiled "That's because I love you silly" a small blush crept onto his cheeks when Ravis stared at him with those big blue eyes of his. He looked down trying to hide his face, he never blushed, that was Ravis' job. Suddenly a soft hand was set on his cheek to guide his head up. The boys locked gazes.

Whoever made the first move, neither was sure, but either way they were soon kissing. "I love you too Peter"

** Authors Note**

**Awkward uncomfortable kiss scene right there, I've never actually had a kiss to base it on so imagination was a great help there. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school and my computer's in the hall now so I need to click off every time my parents walk by insert more excuses here. **

**Well I hope you liked it and remember my THIRTY FIRST (31st) reviewer will get their own one shot Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alfred," the brunette boy said as he and his friends cornered the American. "You've gone off track." Alfred gulped and looked around the trio. "You were supposed to make him popular not your new best friend"

Alfred chuckled nervously, "Sure, I need him to like me enough though first right" he said. The leader crossed his arms "If he liked anymore, you'd be a married couple so harry up and start our dare or you won't get paid." Alfred nodded. The long haired blonde stepped forward "I heard you asked Kirkland to enter with you, get him to enter no matter what, I want to laugh at him. I'll have some water to throw when he comes on, it'll be fun dude"

Alfred's eyes fell to the floor "I – guess so…" he couldn't help but wonder why he was friends with people like that instead of Arthur to begin with. He didn't want them to hurt Artie.

**-page break- **

Alfred had been searching for Arthur for over an hour now, it was Friday evening and all talent show slips had to be in by tomorrow midday. He was going to get Artie to enter and be his hero and protect him while he performed. He started bobbing his head to the tune in the distance. Then Artie would be forever grateful. That tune was really catchy, it was much closer now. Wait, who was playing music in the maths rooms. He found the door that the band was behind and slowly opened it a little to hear the best original song he'd heard in a long time. The beat of the drums and the rhythm of the base matched perfectly. The lead guitar was suddenly over powered by a strong and perfect voice "Shinshi teki ni ikouze Sumaato sa ga daiji Yoyuu misete. From the cradle to the grave! ~" Artie would have a though time beating this guy if he did enter. What talents did Artie have anyway? He was so secretive about them. Then the music came to an abrupt halt.

"Kesesesese, You messed up there Mat." The unmistakable voice of Gilbert, Alfred's brother's roommate rang out. A slapping sound was the reply "It's you're fault Gilbert" Mathias, the almost always drunk Dane retaliated.

"Guys, You both messed up. We only have a few days until the auditions so belt up" Alfred gasped a little. That was Arthur. Was that his voice? Alfred had never expected that.

Just to be sure, he stuck his head around the door like a ninja, no one will see him if he thinks that he's invisible. Like a vase. He saw three boys. Gilbert, Mathias and Arthur, who had ditched his permanent formal clothes for brown skinny jeans and a green t-shirt and had a fiery red guitar around his left shoulder. That wasn't even the most surprising part though; he was smiling and laughing so freely in front of these two unlikely friends of his.

Then Alfred fell through the door and onto the floor in a heap.

"Jones!" Arthur yelled when he turned and caught sight of Alfred. Alfred grinned and sat up "Hehe, S'up?" he asked nervously "Great voice Artie! I didn't know you were that talented!" he praised laughing, only stopping when Arthur glared at him harshly. "I, uh… like the clothes"

Arthur looked at his clothes, realised what he was wearing and blushed profusely, causing Alfred's cheeks to darken too. Arthur moved his guitar a little attempting to cover the outfit. "Shut up Jones. Oh and leave while you're at it… git!"

"But Artieeee, you're such a good singer~ can't I watch?" Alfred whined. Arthur was about to say no when Mathias set a hand on the brit's shoulder. Alfred glared at it, how dare he act so close with his friend, plus Artie will just shake it off like he did when he showed affection. Arthur did not, in fact shove it off, but sigh and give in to Alfred's request, just like that. Alfred suddenly felt very annoyed, even seeing Arthur perform and smile like that so genuinely didn't bring him joy. He just wanted to punch Mathias in the face for some reason.

**-Page break-**

"And I just punched him, I don't know why!" Alfred exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands on his little brother's bed. Matthew, who had pulled his desk chair over and was now uncomfortably slouching in it, rolled his almost purple eyes and blew a strand of his long honey hair out of his glass frames. He held tighter on to Kumakiki as protection in case his brother attacked him for his reply.

"Perhaps you were jealous" he said, quickly dipping his head into Kumimichi's to hide his face. When no move was made he looked back up to his brother who's brows were furrowed in thought. He had now rolled over to face Matthew, succeeding in messing up the Canadian's bed sheets.

"Jealous" he muttered. He looked his brother in the eyes "Of what?" Matthew nearly face palmed. Was his brother that blind? He had taken an interest in Arthur far beyond that of a dare or even normal friendship. Alfred couldn't have told love from… from, hunger! He wouldn't even realise if love smacked him about the face and sang to him! Matthew opened his mouth to tell his brother his oh so obvious feelings for the bushy browed, angry, Brit but then a drunken Gilbert staggered through the door.

"Birdie…" he mumbled nearly tripping over his own feet. "Lights" he complained before flopping on his bed and crashing right away. Matthew sighed and tried not to smile lest his brother catch him doing so.

"Yo Matt, what's wrong with him?" He asked. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "He's drunk Al" he answered simply. He leaned back further in his seat as Alfred's eyes widened.

"But he was just with Artie an hour ago, practicing" he exclaimed, pointing crazily at the self proclaimed 'Prussian'.

Matthew tilted his head "Yeah… And after they practice they go to Arthur's room and drink… Didn't you know?" he asked but got no answer as his brother had run out the door, waking Gilbert as he did so.

**-Page Break-**

Alfred knocked on the door once before he practically kicked it down. What would his new friend Kiku say if he knew what Artie and his friends did in his room? The three boys looked up at him when the door opened. Ah, He shouldn't have worried what Kiku would do, he'd joined them. He was drinking that sake thing Alfred had heard about on anime shows. That was quite the shock.

"Git!" An annoyed yet slightly slurred voice shouted when he saw the doors just barely on its hinges. Alfred found the face of a very annoyed Englishman who was holding a can of good old British beer. Alfred's eyes scanned the room. There were at least thirty cans and bottles littering in floor.

"Hey, it's you!" Mathias exclaimed in recognition. Well, one does not simply forget the hero, especially when he punches you in the face and storms off without explaining why. "Get out" Alfred ordered. His voice eerily calm. The Dane, glared but did as asked, continuing to hold an ice pack to his nose. Kiku looked around, got up, sat back down then grabbed his phone, stood up, grabbed a pillow, bowed and left leaving the sake saying he'd sleep in his cousin, Yao's, room tonight.

As soon as the door closed Arthur continued his beer, only to have it knocked out of his hand forcefully by an annoying American a second later. "Hey!" he exclaimed looking up at the blurry American in front of him. Alfred shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his torso. "Hey, it's against the rules to have alcohol in the dorms and you're not the legal age yet!" he yelled.

Arthur scoffed and pulled himself off his seat on the floor and looked up at the American "Actually where I come from," he paused to swallow, "I am 'legally allowed' to drink since I am eight teen~" Arthur swayed a little "And, git," he poked Alfred's chest "In Italy, it is sixteen! So ha!"

Alfred sighed, feeling strangely mature compared to the drunken Arthur. "Not a good reason to drink Artie". He held out his hand to steady Arthur. The Brit slapped them away "Not Artie." He mumbled. His head fell forward and Alfred slipped his arm around the smaller man's waist just as he collapsed. Alfred lifted the school council president and unlikely drinker into a bridal style position and carried him over to his bed. He didn't bother to set him down gently, he was most likely out hold and he was still kinda pissed that Arthur drunk.

Alfred was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his own. He fell back onto the floor beside Artie's bed by the shock. Arthur semi glared at him as he lay down "You... better get me" Arthur nuzzled his head into his pillow "A new door. Jones" Alfred cracked a smile. "Francis will probably rape us in our sleep if you don't" Alfred made out when Arthur's voice was muffled by the pillow. Alfred laughed, but tried to keep the noise to a minimum. He'd heard drunken people hated noise, or was that hung over people, or was it-? "Al- fred. Are you staying?" Arthur asked, cracking his one visible eye open slightly.

Alfred looked at the door; Francis was on the loose after all. "Sure, I'll be your hero and look after you 'till you're feeling good" he gave the thumbs up. Arthur blushed and hid his face with the pillow

"Fine, but close the door." Alfred closed the door and sat by Arthur's bed. Then without thinking, he grabbed Arthur's hand. It was pulled away "W-w-what was that?" He was asked. Alfred had no clue; he'd just wanted to hold Artie's hand. So he made up an excuse.

"I do it when Mattie's sick!" he exclaimed. Arthur groaned at his noise but set his hand back down at the edge of the bed for Alfred anyway. Alfred grinned and blushed a little as he took it.

"Just don't try anything git!"

**Author's Note**

**New chapter yay! First appearance of drunk Iggy, whom I can't write. I've never been around a drunk person long enough to write one successfully. Also Canada's POV yay! **

**To all may awesome followers 31st review will get a one shot. Come on lets make my dream of loads of reviews and new followers and talking to my old followers true! Oh and I love you all! Virtual cookie to you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur stretched and yawned. His green eyes fluttered open to the sight of the face of his new American friend. It took him a few seconds to comprehend this before Alfred's blue eyes opened. In reply, Arthur screamed and fell backwards off the bed.

"Haha! You look so stupid. What are you doing anyways?" Alfred asked, rolling over on the bed to see over the edge clearer.

"Oh I'm just having a picnic! What do think I'm doing idiot!" he yelled, and then grabbed his head in pain.

"No need to be so prickly. You'd be even more hung over if it wasn't for my heroness!" Arthur face palmed at his stupidity but said nothing of it as he tried to focus his eyes. Why did he drink when he felt like this afterwards again? Oh yeah, he liked drinking.

"Hey git, what time is it?" he asked, slowly pulling himself off the floor. Alfred checked his phone, "Eh, twelve fifteen," he replied.

Arthur swore loudly, "The forms need to be in by twelve thirty!" he rushed about the room ignoring his pounding head. He grabbed a toothbrush and quickly did his teeth while Alfred lazily rolled over and almost fell onto the floor. He watched with an amused smirk as Arthur ran to and fro, panicking. "I need to change, but I don't have time," he said, attempting to straighten his green top and pulling on his shoes.

Alfred shook his bomber jacket off, "Hey Artie, you can borrow this." He held his precious bomber out to the Englishman. Arthur looked at the jacket with wide eyes, "… No, he tied his laces. Alfred blinked, "Hey, you should be happy. I only let Mattie wear this and even that's only on occasion!"

Arthur sighed, "Then why did you offer it to me?" he asked. Alfred grinned, "Because I like you!" Arthur blushed red and stuttered. "F-fine," he said and hastily yanked the jacket off the American and shrugged it on. Alfred blushed at the sight of the blushing Briton in his overly large bomber jacket and followed Arthur out the broken door.

Arthur arrived at the office ten minutes later, out of breath from running and dropped the form into the box. "Whew," Alfred said, wiping his forehead, completely unfazed by the exercise. "Healthy bastard" he muttered.

"Let's go have a look at the audition box! Ve~" The voice of Feliciano sing songed, turning the corner to the office dragging a very unwilling Samira behind him. "I don't want to enter Feli!" she yelped. Pulling her hand from Feliciano's only to run into Tino and Matthew. Nina popped out from behind them holding out a piece of paper, "Look, I even went through the process of filling out your form!" Samira folded her arms, "Oh how thoughtful of you. You're all like a gang preying on the innocent."

"Oh, please do it Samira. I want to hear you perform," Toris smiled. Samira looked at her sister, "Could you have picked a less scary bunch of people out of all of our friends?" Nina looked up from her phone, the 'sent' tone ringing out and smiled.

"Enter, da?" Ivan asked, bending down to her height. Samira blinked, "I'm not four years old, bəli?" Ivan's stare intensified, "I'm not scared of you Ivan," she told him.

"Feli, why did you call me all the way over here?" The tank that was Ludwig asked his Italian. Feli smiled, "We're trying to get Samira to enter~!" Ludwig sighed and turned to the brunette, "Please enter so he'll shut up" he pleaded. "I feel for you, I really do. But, no." Kiku joined them and set a hand on Samira's shoulder, "Sorry I touched you, I would very much like to hear you sing," he smiled. "S'up Polski bro." Feliks joined in.

"Is that your way of trying to convince me?" Samira asked. "Whatevs," The polish boy replied.

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan cooed, calling the Chinese man over who approached cautiously. Arthur and Alfred shared a look of confusion. What was going on?

"M' Wife an' I are le'ving," Berwald mumbled, taking the arm of an apologetic Tino and dragging him off. Everyone 'aww-ed' when Berwald grabbed the hand of a blushing Finnish man.

"Hey, what's new?" Antonio asked, draping himself around the tsundere Italian he'd brought with him. "We're trying to get Samira to enter the talent show," Mathias and Lukas chorused, one more excited than the other, despite the bandage on his nose.

"Is that what we're doing, so unawesome," Gilbert sighed from his spot, leaning on Matthew. "When did you get here?" Roderich asked.  
>"When did everyone get here is the main problem!" Jack asked loudly. Looking around the group, Feliks gasped, "We're all, like, ninjas."<p>

Alfred laughed, "Hey look Artie, they didn't even notice we spent the night together. Feel loved." Everyone slowly turned around with wide eyes and open mouth to see Arthur drowning in Alfred's precious jacket and silently telling Alfred off. Elizaveta tapped Kiku's arm and whispered something that Kiku nodded to and pulled out a camera and a notepad.

"Aww~" Samira cooed, they were so cute, both frozen in place and blushing. Her thoughts were disrupted by, "Get her, while she's distracted." She was grabbed and held securely by Ivan. Which almost worked until she kneed him in his vital regions and yanked the form from her sister.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Sadiq asked. Samira stood straight. "We're trying to get Sam into the talent show." Eduard informed him. "So why was Ivan-" he trailed off. "Whatever. I would like to hear you sing Samira." He smiled a little. Everyone scoffed, like that would work. An old lady picked up the box. Samira stuffed her form in just as she walked away. "Why did you wait to the last minute?" she questioned. "'Cause I'm a fearless bastard," she said and walked off to her room, satisfied. Everyone looked after her confused and Nina smirked. Her sister was so in love with Sadiq. Everyone eventually walked on, leaving Alfred and Arthur with Francis. "So you spent the night together?" he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Arthur blushed "Bloody wanker!" he cried storming off down to his room, leaving all students who he passed in awe. He groaned, this was going to spread like wildfire.

** -Page Break-**

It was Sunday afternoon and Arthur's audition was in a few minutes. He hadn't left his room or seen anybody but Kiku since yesterday when a lot of people had overheard Alfred embarrassing him. Kiku had said that no-one would remember by now so he figured it was safe to venture out the door and through the school to the drama rooms where the audition was being held. He successfully made it there with no problems and took his seat beside Mathias who greeted him with a high five and Gilbert who laughed at his ninja skills.

Samira walked into the hall out of the drama doors. "Good luck in there lover boy," she teased, flouncing down the corridor before the Briton could stop blushing and give a reply. Arthur was pulled into the room by Gilbert who practically threw him at the microphone before taking his seat at the drums.

Arthur looked at the judges. Elizaveta, Lili, Roderich and an almost invisible Matthew. Eliza smiled and waved before she took on a poker face.

Arthur looked around at his band and nodded, the two nodded back and they began their song.

Four minutes later, the final note rang out. The judges clapped. Even Roderich nodded and smiled.

"We'll get back to you," Lili said. The trio nodded and left the room. When the door closed Mathias let out a breath he was holding, "Yes! We totally got in, did you see their faces" he asked, high fiving Gilbert. Arthur smiled a little, "Yeah, hopefully."

A light cough was heard from behind them. The three turned to see Mel and three other angry girls, standing with their arms crossed. "We heard you slept with Alfred," Mel said.

Arthur blushed, "Not like that!" he defended himself. A pigtailed blonde stepped forward, "Well either way, you're trying to steal him from us," she said. "You never had him in the first place," Gilbert commented. A red head scoffed, "He had his eyes on Mel until _you _came along and stole Alfred from her."

Gilbert scoffed, "As I recall he had his eyes on Jane, or was it Anna? Maybe it was Melanie. He says he has trouble learning the names of the desperate ones." Mel glared at him before stepping forward and grabbing Arthur's shirt by the collar and pulling him down, "Leave my Alfred alone," she growled, she slapped Arthur's cheek, turning it bright red.

"Fight back idiot," Gilbert told him. Arthur shook his head, "A gentleman never hits a lady" he replied. Mel back slapped him turning his other cheek red. Gilbert snapped and ran down the corridor, Mathias following. Leaving Arthur alone against the four angry girls. "Some friends you have there," she snarled, pulling on the collar so it choked Arthur a little. "Never talk to Alfred again and I'll let you go."

Arthur shook his head. "Please, he has to have some reason for hanging out with a loser like you. A prince with the loser? Unheard of." A tanned girl commented.

"I hang out with Arthur of my own free will." A new voice replied from the doors of the corridor. Arthur turned his head to see Alfred looking a bit pissed coming towards the group. "Artie is my friend and I would honestly rather spend time with him over you because I actually like him." He yanked Arthur from Mel's grasp and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him protectively. "Touch him again and I will personally see that you pay for it," he threatened before pulling Arthur away by his hand.

Alfred left Arthur at his, now fixed, door. Francis hadn't found out about it being broken until it was secure again and was moping over losing his chance. "Are you alright?" Alfred asked, checking Arthur for injuries. Arthur nodded slowly, "You were pretty… intense back then," he commented.

Alfred laughed, "I get protective over people I care about," he explained, Arthur blushed when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Alfred grinned and walked off down the hall, waving back to Arthur just before he rounded the corner. Arthur blushed and held his cheek. "S-s-stupid Git!"

**Authors Note**

** Claude helped me with this chapter! YAY! I love reviews hint hint. Also, what do you think Artie's band should be called, review with ideas please. And I am working on that one shot, finally almost understand vocaloid! So, thanks for reading .**


	12. Chapter 12: Freychelles & Usuk

**I do not own Hetalia enjoy and review please~ Pretty fast update huh? **

Michelle walked down the hallways, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. She was so confused; her life had just been completely ruined, she was only sixteen. She headed to the rose garden where her group hung out, trying to find her on and off boyfriend of the past two years, Francis Bonnefoy. The womanizer senior that used to have a bit of a thing for the bushy browed Briton. She bumped into someone, "Oh, Sorry." She apologised, running a hand through her brown fringe and looking up to find Emil, her Icelandic acquaintance. He bowed his head a bit and began to walk off. Michelle grabbed his arm and quickly dropped her hand when he turned back to her, "Have you seen Francis anywhere?" she asked.

The white haired boy nodded, "The last I saw he was outside molesting Arthur." He replied before turning away and continuing down the hall, passing a few freshman students just in the year below her. Michelle stepped into the rose garden with shaky breaths. As usual her group were the only ones out here enjoying the beauty and fresh air from the open doors. It was late March and the days were finally getting warmer and rain was less frequent, Michelle would have been relaxed if not for her predicament. "Francis," she spoke, catching the Frenchman's attention.

He turned away from a fuming Arthur and a few giggling others, including Alfred, to look down to his 'ex-girlfriend' and smiled at her charmingly. Oh how she wished to punch that face of his. "Oui?" he asked smoothly, ignoring the slight glare he was receiving from her, "Ce qui est faux?" he asked eventually. Michelle looked down to her folded hands, "Can we speak for a minute… privately?" she asked quietly. Francis grinned; he thought he knew why she was there. She must've wanted to get back together with him, well he is irresistible. "Anything you wish to say can be said in front of my – no, _our_ friends."

Michelle raised her head, "I really can't." she told him in a stern voice. Ignoring her Francis just patted her shoulder "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" he asked loudly, drawing the attention of everyone of their friends there. "Privately" she whispered harshly, losing her temper. How had she ever put up with his boisterous and self-centred personality? "Honhonhon~ I think I will just stay here until you agree to speak here" he spoke, folding his arms.

Michelle's eyes narrowed and she in reply crossed her arms in frustration. She was not going to lose. No-one spoke for a minute, then Michelle, losing her temper threw her arms in the air and began shouting "It's your entire fault you know, my life is ruined! All. Because. Of. You" she poked his chest with each word. Francis rubbed his sore area, Michelle had actually hurt him. Yeah, he's pretty weak. "What's gotten you so riled up?" he asked in defence, taking a small step away, just in case. "I'll tell you what's gotten me riled up! It's your childish behaviour! You can barely look after yourself and you're a pervert, you'd be the worst parent ever! Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child!" she screamed before storming off, back to her room, leaving the entire room in shock.

The silence was broken by a snicker, "Whore" Samira whispered, the only somewhat positive reply she got from her hatred of Michelle was a creepy smile from Ivan. Everyone looked at her in shock, even her sister. Elizaveta stepped forward and at the speed of light pulled out her infamous frying pan and smacked Francis across the head with it, "Jerk." She sneered before running off after Michelle with a few others following.

Francis peeled himself off the floor, where he had 'gracefully' collapsed on after Eliza's attack. He looked around at those left of the group, they avoided his eyes, unsure what to say to him. So Francis hadn't been hearing things. He was going to be a father before his nineteenth birthday and Michelle before her seventeenth.

Then it really hit him. He was going to be a father, a dad, some poor child's papa. In less than nine months he would have a child to look after. He took a shaky breath and staggered off to his room for time to think.

The two remaining blondes, Alfred and Arthur, looked at each other. "Well, that was… interesting." Alfred remarked. Arthur nodded in stunned silence. "You wanna take Francis and I'll take Michelle?" the American asked. Arthur walking determinedly in Francis' direction was the only answer he received, taking that as a yes he went after Michelle.

** -Page Break-**

Arthur didn't even need to knock on the door before he walked in. As much as he hated to admit it, he and Francis were so close that they didn't bother with polite behaviour, they had known each other since they were toddlers after all. The sight of Francis with his head in his hands looking so puzzled wasn't surprising to the Briton; after all he had just been told he would be a father. "Angleterre," Francis greeted quietly, not bothering to look up. This frustrated Arthur, Francis had never sounded so weak before, even when he lost fights and Arthur had to step in, or join the opposite side depending on his mood.

"Oh stop feeling so down git!" Arthur scolded. "You aren't the only one affected by this, think of poor Michelle, she may not like me but I think she's a whole lot better than you. Michelle will have to leave school and she could get disowned by her parents."

Francis sniffled and looked at his English friend, "But it's not-" he was cut off. "Of course it's your fault, she can't make a baby by herself, can she? You need to belt up and take responsibility for your actions. Do you love her?" he asked sternly.

Francis looked down at the floor, "I – I don't know" his voice faded. Arthur growled, "You hypocrite! You keep telling me that I'm in love with Alfred, even though it's _not_ true, and speak of love as if you're the master of it and yet when it comes down to it you can't even decide if you love the girl carrying your child! You should ask for her hand and be respectful! But-" Arthur glared down to him, "You're weak and selfish, but this is your child," he began to leave. "Oh, but don't led Michelle on, only ask her to marry you if you truly love her however, if you leave your child alone without a father… I will hunt you down." With that last threat the scruffy haired blonde walked out the door, leaving Francis to mull over his friends' harsh words.

** -Page Break-**

Alfred knocked on the unfamiliar door to Michelle and Natalia's room and waited patiently until Elizaveta answered, "Alfred!" she exclaimed, somewhat surprised, "Why are you here?" she asked him raising a light brown eyebrow. Alfred scratched the back of his neck, "Eh, I'm here to… comfort Michelle." He said. Eliza side stepped and let the American into the room with a small smile, "You're really nice, did you know?" see whispered to him. "But if you ever hurt Arthur," he turned to him, "I will," she was cut off by Michelle stepping towards them, "Alfred," Michelle said, confused. Alfred let out a breath of air, that Hungarian chick was crazy, threatening him like he was Artie's boyfriend or something.

"Why are you here?" Michelle asked. Alfred smiled and took her hand in his, "I wanted to say congratulations but also to tell you that everything will definitely work out for you." Michelle smiled up at him. "Thanks Al." she said, sitting back down. "I just need to tell my parents now." She sighed "Oh, and find a place to live in case they don't want me when I drop out."

"You're dropping out!" Alfred exclaimed. Natalia glared at him and hissed at his stupidity. "Of course she's dropping out idiot, she'll get bullied endlessly if she stays and having a young pregnant girl isn't good for the image of our 'prestigious school'" she told him. "Oh," Alfred said, "Sorry."

Michelle laughed, albeit a bit strained, "Its fine, I'll pick it up again in the fall, after the baby's born." She told him. "I'm just worried, I love Francis, I do, but he's never going to speak to me again after this." She lay on her bed with her hands on her stomach.

Alfred patted her shoulder, "Everything will be fine, I trust Artie with my life and he's talking to Francis right now."

** -Page Break-**

The next day at breakfast Michelle sat down beside Arthur and didn't glare or insult him; instead she actually nodded to him in greeting and muttered a 'thanks'. Francis had not been seen since Antonio saw him last night sneak off the campus. Michelle knew that he would freak out, but she hadn't expected him to run away. Even with Arthur's attempts he had still left her, but she was still grateful for Arthur trying. She looked around the tables her friends sat at. A few offered her smiles but the rest didn't notice. Michelle however, noticed just how cute some people were together. Like, Elizaveta and Roderich or Antonio and Romano. Alfred and Arthur tried to include her in their conversation but somehow they got involved in what could only be described as a lover's tiff over the 'spending the night together' thing.

Michelle stood to head for class when Francis stormed into the cafeteria with a strange look of determination painted on his features. Michelle froze in her spot as he headed for her, everyone silencing despite a select few actually understanding her state. "Michelle." He cried when she tried to turn away. "Michelle," he spoke quieter when he stood in front of her. Michelle slowly looked up into his blue eyes and him down to her brown orbs. The silence was deathly. Arthur stood, but made no move towards them when Alfred set his hand on the Britons'. "Michelle" Francis choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Michelle blinked "What, what is it?" she asked defensively. Francis smiled, took her hand with his left and descended onto one knee. Everyone gasped, Francis, with his spare hand, took a small black box from his back pocket of his clothes from yesterday and held it up to the blushing girl from the Seychelles. "Michelle, I have never even thought about it but yesterday, when you told me and when Angleterre talked to me, I realised that even though we're still young and have so many years ahead of us, I do love you and I want to be there when you give birth and our child's birthday and I want to marry you. Even when we're older and you get sick of me and you hate me, I'll still love you. I'm not making any promises that I won't flirt with others but I'll never love another as much I love you. So Michelle, what I'm asking is… Will you marry me?" he winked.

If possible Michelle got even redder; tears poked at her eyes and threatened to fall. She didn't trust her voice so as her answer she nodded. Francis suddenly stood and wrapped his arms around her and she hugged back as if she was clinging for life. "I- I love you too" she replied shakily. Francis placed the ring on her finger and they shared a quick, honest peck on the lips. Then everyone clapped, people they didn't know congratulated them. Michelle tuned them all out ignoring them to find Arthur who was blushing at what Alfred had said to him. She stopped in front of them and they quickly hushed and stood straight. Michelle laughed and almost jumped on Arthur in a hug. "Thank you Arthur. I owe you one."

Four days later Michelle left, to live with her parents who had accepted her with open arms. Michelle may have had to give up school earlier than she'd expected but she was going to have a family and she'd even made a new friend. She was happier than ever.

**Author's Note**

** So CHEESY! I sort of don't like France or the Seychelles much but after writing this I almost do like them… weird. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, just no flames! Thanks for reading, I'd like to hear from you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur had gotten up extra early that day. The talent show performers list was being put up at eight that Wednesday morning. Kiku had been surprised when Arthur rolled out of bed, because despite what people believed he wasn't the 'get up early to work' type, more of the 'sleep in to the last possible moment' type. He knocked of Gilbert's and … Marvin… Matt… ah yes, Matthew's door and managed to wake the 'Prussian' with some assistance from the Canadian and drag him to Mathias's and Lukas' room where Lukas was already waiting with the Dane asleep and leaning on his back. The Norwegian threw the blonde to the floor which forced him awake, "Bye." Was all he said before slamming his door shut.

The group complained as they walked but silenced as they approached the list in awe. They searched and breathed a sigh of relief as they found 'Radio-Controlled Banana' printed at the very bottom. Gilbert had named them… They got in and would be performing last. The Dane and the Prussian high fived. Arthur just smiled. "Ah, you got in too, da?" Ivan smiled. Arthur side stepped away from him. Ivan wrapped his arms around the two girls with him. The smaller glared up at him and he let go of the taller of the two but continued to hold the frustrated brunette.

Arthur spotted Sadiq walk through the doors beside the board and feared for his own sake in case Sadiq picked a fight with Ivan over the Azerbaijani girl. "Get off her," the Turkish man exclaimed stepping towards the trio. Ivan kol-ed. Samira stepped forward before they could start a fight, "It's not like he was gonna try anything," she replied, "And why are you so protective of me I can take care of myself," she moaned. "Well obviously you can't," he replied. Samira groaned in frustration and walked out the door with Sadiq right behind her.

Arthur looked at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow, Gilbert smirked and mouth back, "Lover's tiff." Ivan turned to the remaining girl and smiled. "No," Nina said firmly. Arthur turned around when he felt a sudden weight on his back, it was Alfred who was laughing boisterously. Arthur noticed the cow-lick on his head, was it always that annoying? "So did you get in Artie?" Arthur glared at him, "You can look at the page yourself wanker." Alfred leaned over his shoulder to take a look, resulting in a very red-faced Briton.

"What are you doing opium, aru?" Yao asked, taking one look at Alfred and Arthur and assuming the worst. Arthur spluttered "N-nothing Yao… so, why are you here?" he asked, trying to be civil, despite the old tension the two had from childhood.

Yao shrugged "I was just – oh crap, is that Ivan aru?" he asked, finally catching sight of the Russian and jumping behind the American.

"Yo, Chinese dude, what'cha doing?" he asked, rather loudly, catching the attention of the Russian who had been trying to hug Nina. Ivan made his way over and bent over Alfred to look down to the hiding brunette who slowly looked up at him. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there," he greeted awkwardly.

"Yao-Yao~!" Ivan exclaimed, pulling the Chinese man away from Alfred and hugging him. Yao blushed darkly as he tried to squirm out but eventually ended up loosely wrapping one arm around the taller man. "I'm not good with… affection Ivan," Yao mumbled into the taller man's shoulder. "Just wait 'till Ivan's done with you…" Nina muttered. "What was that?" Arthur asked.

Nina straightened "Eh, I'm just going to leave now as I'm forever alone," she walked to breakfast. "Yao-Yao, let's go eat!" the blonde said cheerily. Yao stepped back and looked away "S-sure" and the two left.

Arthur looked around for Mathias and Gilbert but found only Alfred. "If you're looking for the other two, they left like five minutes ago. They winked at me as they did, it was really creepy…" Alfred explained. "Yo, British dude!" A strong masculine voice called as it neared the pair. Both boys looked at the source of the noise. Three tall rugby player were making their way towards the blonde duo with two familiar girls from two days ago behind them.

"That's him," the red head told the boys pointing at Arthur. The tanned girl nodded, "He's the one that hit Mel." Arthur blinked, he hadn't hit Mel, she'd left completely unharmed. The dark haired Russian stepped forward, "So you caused the black eye Kirkland." He accused. Alfred stepped in front of the smaller blonde. "He never even moved a finger against Mel. She hit him," Alfred spoke firmly and intensified his gaze on the trio. The boys looked a little put off, Alfred was the most popular boy at school, if they beat him then they would lose a lot of followers. The girls nudged them and hissed. The leader swallowed and stood tall, "Then why was she harmed?" he didn't even wait for an answer before sending his two friends out to take down the stronger of the two, Alfred.

As the first punch was thrown the girls winced, they didn't mean to start a physical fight. The shared a glance before sneaking past the growing group of spectators as the students finished their breakfast.

Alfred rubbed his cheek as one of his two opponents punched it, hard. That was going to bruise by tomorrow. He dodged a joint attack and silently thanked his brother when he got mad, never thought those defensive skills would come in handy, Mattie was a tough opponent when angered. He kneed the closest boy in his 'vital regions' and punched his jaw watching as he fell backwards. He quickly turned and elbowed the other, giving a final punch in the eye for good measure, waiting a few seconds to make sure they were fully unconscious. Alfred was a strong guy after all; one punch could break down a door.

He looked over to Arthur; the Briton was being held by his tie and was struggling to breathe. "I always thought you were an arrogant jerk but I never thought you'd stoop as low as to hit a girl," the jock growled. Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Go ahead then, teach me a lesson." He replied.

"Now you're just messing with my brain!" the boy complained. Arthur smirked, "Well, I'm surprised you even have a brain to mess with." Alfred, noticing the rival pulling his arm back tried to run over when one of his opponents on the floor grabbed his foot. Alfred stepped on his hand with his free foot and turned just in time to see Arthur get punched in the face. Already a dark red bruise was beginning to form on his otherwise flawless pale skin. Alfred reached out to pull the larger boy away when Arthur raised his fist and hit back with more force than even Alfred had put in to his punches. The Russian let go and flew back, hitting his head on a wall with a painful sounding 'clonk'. Alfred gaped at him. The audience gasped and began to whisper frantically. Alfred only overheard some bits, "Hit a girl," "Violent," "Alfred acted as though he _wanted_ to protect,"

Alfred turned to look at the crowd and within seconds they'd disappeared. He blinked, he wasn't scary was he? "Jones, you've got blood on your face…" Arthur told the American. Alfred ran his hand across his face and laughed awkwardly, "So I do… But dude! You – hit him, I think you actually broke him! Where'd you learn to fight like that!" he asked, shaking the Briton's shoulders. Arthur scratched his nose, "Well, my brother liked to – surprise attack me for fun I guess." He replied. He winced when he opened his mouth to wide and hurt his cheek. Alfred quickly grabbed his face and inspected his red cheek. Arthur blushed at how close he was then remembered Alfred's kiss on the cheek and went redder than Lovino when Antonio did something perverted. "Dude, are you alright?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded quickly and yanked his face away from Alfred's hands.

"Hey! I'll fix your wound~" Alfred said bouncing after Arthur. "It's not a wound, it's a bruise git! Hey don't touch me there!"

**Author's note**

**I feel like I can't write fighting scenes so I tried my best. For the band names I got some really good suggestions from Princess Twila but Claude wanted 'radio controlled banana'. Anyway… I LOVE REVIEWS, seriously. It was my birthday yesterday so I'm going to use that to guilt you into reviewing as a late birthday present… thanks for reading and please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm back, thanks to all of my great reviewers, who will hopefully review again? **

"You were off on that last note Art." Gilbert commented as the song ended. The blonde turned and glared at him with so much venom in his eyes that Gilbert felt the need to shield his face. "Just saying Art!" Mathias laughed but quickly stopped when Arthur turned to him and he stood straight. "What's up with you?" he asked, pulling his bass off his shoulder. Gilbert set his drum sticks on the ground and stood as well.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Perhaps if you two listened in assembly and if you, Gilbert, ever showed up to student council meetings like you're MEANT TO, then you would know that tomorrow is 'slave day'," Arthur groaned, "I hate slave day but we raise so much money from it that it would be stupid to stop it. The Head completely forgot about it this year and dumped it on us yesterday. We only have eight slaves and I doubt anyone outside our group will want them." He explained, leaning on the nearest wall.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?" he asked. Arthur sighed, "Peter, Matthew, Feliciano, Lovino because Feliciano and Antonio dragged him in to it, Lili, Elizaveta, Samira because Nina

signed her up for it and as a last resort, Natalia."

Gilbert's face screwed up in horror. "I know," Arthur said, "She scares me too. But she thinks her brother's going to buy her, so we all just have to pretend for now that she doesn't give him nightmares."

"I wonder who's gonna buy Matthew," Gilbert wondered aloud. The other two turned to him in shock, "You are so stupid. How did you even get into the student council in the first place?" Mathias asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Gilbert glared a little and smacked his drinking buddy on the head in retaliation. "Arthur! Arthur! Ve~ I found you!" Feliciano exclaimed after literally skipping through the door. "Ve Arthur, Alfred asked me to get you~" the copper haired boy winked before exiting dragging the 'Prussian' behind him because Ludwig asked for him. The two blondes exchanged a confused glance and the taller of the two shrugged. "Well, I best be off, Norge is probably off 'not caring about me'" he waved and exited, taking his black base with him. Arthur bit his thumb, why would Alfred need him?

Arthur made his way through the halls, ignoring the stares from pupils who had heard the rumours Mel had told them. "Jones, what did you want?" He asked, stepping into the American's bedroom without knocking. He raised his eyebrows at what he saw, "Are you… reading?" he asked, bewildered.

Alfred shrugged, "Barely," he replied. Arthur took it from his hands, "'A guide to confessing your feelings'," he read. He looked up at the American who had pushed himself off the bed in questioning. Alfred ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno, Matt came in like ten minutes ago and handed it to me. He threatened to break my arm if I didn't read it." Arthur chuckled, "No seriously dude, he came in all determined and angry and stuff!" Alfred cried.

Arthur gasped in horror, "'Wild bear' mad or 'you ate my last pancake' mad?" he asked, fearing for the pupils in school. Alfred shook his head, "'Ice hockey' dude. It was terrifying." Arthur too winced as he remembered the last time Matthew was like that, Ivan had that cast for a month. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those painful thoughts, "Anyway, Feliciano said you wanted to see me… why?" he asked.

Alfred's eyes brightened, "Oh yeah, Mattie told me about you wanting people to sell tomorrow, I wanna take part too!" he smiled, acting like a puppy. Arthur's eyes widened, he guessed Alfred would be a good 'slave' to sell. With him they could raise more money than with just the eight he already had. Alfred was popular and plenty would want to bet on him but… "No," Arthur replied, shaking his head. Alfred's smile fell. "Why not!" he whined. "I don't want you to! I mean, I don't want you to, mess it all up or something like that." He quickly said.

Alfred pouted, "I promise I won't Artie. I'll stand in the corner like a good boy," he promised. Arthur blushed, "Fine!" he shouted, "Don't come crawling to me when some creeper buys you." He told the American who nodded enthusiastically. "Yay~"

**-Time Skip-**

Arthur sighed and slouched over the president's desk, why did he always end up with all of the work? There was a quiet knock on the door to the student council room and with Arthur's grunt of approval a small Finn entered looking down at the floor. Arthur sat up straight, "Tino? What are you doing here?" He asked. Tino twitched his fingers, "I came to talk to you," he replied. Arthur dew his eyebrows together, why would Tino come all the way here just to talk to him? "Eh, Have a seat." Arthur said, gesturing towards the nearest chair. Tino sat down and pulled his white beret off his head and smoothed out his blonde locks.

Arthur placed his papers inside a file and set it off to the side, "What is it?" he asked. Tino cringed a little. "Well, Lukas told me that Mathias told him that Su-san, oh that's Berwald by the way, said that he was going to try and buy someone tomorrow…" he explained. Arthur shook his head a little in confusion, "Plenty of people try to buy people on 'slave day'," he told Tino.

Tino blushed, "Su- Berwald wants to buy a child for me and him." Arthur bit his lip trying, and failing, to hold back a laugh. Tino looked at him with wide worried brown eyes, "It's not funny!" he yelped. Arthur nodded, "Yes, quite right." He let out a last gruff chuckle. "So, why have you come to me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leant back in his chair.

Tino's mouth fell open, "I don't want to share a child! Up until a year ago I was scared of Berwald, he calls me his wife! I'm worried that he assumes we're a 'thing'" Arthur blinked, "You aren't?" he asked.

Tino's face went red, "Wh-why does everyone always say that!" Both remained silent, "Well, I just wanted to ask if you could, you know, not let him bet or something…" Tino said. Arthur sighed.

"I can't Tino, I'm sorry but I have no control over Berwald's actions. It won't be all that bad. I promise." Arthur stood and Tino followed suit. "Maybe someone will outvote him." Tino nodded, "Yeah, Thanks anyway Arthur." He smiled a little and left. Arthur smirked a little, oh yeah, tomorrow would be fun.

** -Time skip-**

Arthur woke up late that morning. Kiku had not woken him as usual as had slept over in Heracles' room. Arthur groaned as he oh so gracefully slumped onto the floor and made his way to their kettle for some tea. In contrast to what people thought, Arthur Kirkland was _not_ a morning person. As he sipped his piping hot tea down he regained his senses. Today was Slave day. The auction started at one, Arthur glanced at the clock. _Twelve fifty_. Of course it was. He sighed and switched his old Man U t-shirt for his white shirt, grey tie and blue blazer and throwing on his plaid trousers. He attempted to brush his hair with his fingers in the mirror but failed terribly. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on his black shoes. He looked in the mirror once more, he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, which technically he _had_, the council president couldn't be seen like this but he couldn't be any later than he already was. He shrugged, looked like he was going to look scruffy for the rest of the day, good thing it was the weekend.

He saw Alfred waiting for him outside of his room and blushed, suddenly self-conscious. "Hey dude, Kiku told me you'd be late." He said, not all that awake himself. He'd been catching up on his comic reading and online video game playing with his foreign friend Toni till way late last night. "So how much do you think I'll get for the charity stuff?" he asked. Arthur stiffened, that's right, Alfred wanted to be sold to someone. Arthur felt strangely unwilling to sell Alfred off to someone he didn't know. "Oh, eh, I don't know. Hey Jones can you go fetch something from the council room, it's on my desk." He asked, before speeding away while Alfred shrugged and headed to get whatever Arthur had forgotten.

Alfred had searched Arthur's desk, strangely untidy for someone so uptight. He shuffled through papers and sorted through the drawers and saw nothing of importance. He was about to go tell Artie he couldn't find anything when the door slammed closed and a locking sound rang out. Alfred ran over and pushed the handle, it didn't open. Unfortunately this door didn't have a lock on the inside so he was stuck. When he shouted out and pressed his ear to the door he heard what he could identify as two girls giggling and high fiving before running off. He sighed, what a bummer, he was needed on stage in ten minutes at the most.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Natalia and Elizaveta ran onto the stage, two minutes late, out of breath and laughing with the key to the student council room in their hands. He also noticed Alfred absence. Elizaveta caught her breath and smiled at him giving a thumbs up. What did that mean?

Feliciano tapped his shoulder, "Ve~ Arthur, shouldn't we start the auction?" he asked. Arthur nodded, "Ok," he picked up the mike and a few seconds later the large hall had quieted to a few whispers and giggles. "Hi, I assume you all know why you're here." A loud cry of joyous 'Slave day!' rang out in reply. Arthur nodded, "Good. So first up, Feliciano Vargas, a pleasant joyful young man who loves to cook pasta. We'll start the bid at one hundred euro." He began. The Italian stepped forwards and waved shyly and a sudden rush of bets were placed causing a certain german to become angry. "Anyone want to add to two thousand?" Arthur asked, Ivan raised his hand, "Two thousand five hundred," he spoke, finished with a childish smile. This caused the German to snap. "Three thousand, Feliciano get down from there." He ordered. Feliciano squealed in joy and jumped off the stage into the blushing German's arms.

Arthur wrote Ludwig's bet down, "Alright, Next is Elizaveta, a smart, pretty Hungarian lady with some strange hobbies." Elizaveta glared at Arthur a little as she stepped up and waved. First bet was placed by her boyfriend naturally but being the frugal man he was he didn't proceed to bet on her as the bets rose. "Going once, twice. Sold to the jock at the back." Arthur said, glaring at the Russian jock who returned the glare, the Russian unconsciously touched his broken nose as they did so. Elizaveta shook her head at Arthur, "He won, four thousand eighty." He shrugged, writing the bet. "Lovino Vargas, A young man with a bit of an attitude, but don't worry his bark is worse than his bite."

Lovino crossed his arms, "What the hell does that mean bastard?" he asked. He shared a look of fury with Samira, "This is what we get for being smart in this damn school." He took his place at the front of the stage. A few brave souls called out their bets. Arthur was shocked when Sadiq place a bet of a thousand euro. This however enraged Antonio, Arthur winced remembering angry Antonio. "Four thousand!" the Spaniard called. The fiery Italian blushed, "B-bastard!" "Sold!" Arthur called back. "Jerk, you wasted all that money on me when you could've bought me some tomatoes." Lovino scolded with red cheeks as he hopped off the stage.

Arthur scanned the room for Alfred or Tino. He could see neither. "Samira Calilov, A passionate girl with a bit of a sister complex, we'll start the bidding at one hundred." Samira scoffed, "Passionate my ass," She turned and glared at Sadiq. "Eh, two hundred?" this was up-ed by a few people. Ivan giggled, "One thousand." Everyone else close to him stepped away. The room was silent; no one wanted to cross Ivan when he looked this determined. "One thousand five hundred," Sadiq called, shooting an angry look at Ivan.

Samira sighed, she even heard Nina laughing in the back. She hated her sister sometimes. "Two thousand!" Oh god, she was going to be bought by Ivan wasn't she. "Just shoot me now," she grumbled, missing a few bets. "Five thousand euro~" Ivan smiled. Sadiq stilled and looked at Arthur, he shook his head. "Samira goes to Ivan," That did it, Nina was dead to her. Stupid Ivan being such a rich bastard. She narrowed her eyes and slumped off the stage, toward Ivan.

"Matthew Williams, where is he?" Arthur asked. A soft cough was heard, Arthur finally took notice of the Canadian, "Oh, there you are Matthew. A soft spoken gentleman, do I hear one hundred?" A cute brunette voted followed by a few others. This soon turned into an all out war between the girls. "Three thousand, da?" Ivan said. Arthur sighed, "Look Ivan, you can't buy more than one person." Ivan tilted his head. "It's against the rules!" Arthur yelled. Matthew blushed.

Meanwhile at the back of the hall Gilbert was watching, he felt slightly jealous but assumed he just wanted to be up there, the centre of attention. He heard a few guys ask who people were betting on and clicked his tongue, he hated when no-one saw his birdie, Mattie was pretty damn awesome and deserved to be seen. What better way to be seen than to be bought by the epitome of awesome itself, Gilbert. He held up his arm, "Three thousand five hundred." He nodded when Mattie looked at him. He grinned as the Canadian's cheeks turned a rather attractive pink colour. "Sold!" Arthur replied. Gilbert pushed past the crowd toward the stage where Matthew stood, "Come on Birdie," he said, holding his hand out for Matthew to take. The Canadian did so reluctantly and allowed himself to be helped down despite knowing he could've jumped down fine. A few girls 'aww-ed' at the sight and he swore he heard one faint but he just turned to watch the rest of the auction, blushing as Gilbert's hand never left his.

"Lili Zwingli, an adorable sweetheart who you can always depend on." A few hands went up but soon went down as soon as Vash looked at them with fury in his eyes. "I'll bet on her~" Ivan said, raising his hand. Vash turned to the larger man, "Don't you even dare Braginski," He threatened, missing the hand that went up behind him. Ivan held up his hands with a creepy smile. Arthur smiled, "Sold to Emil at the back," Vash whipped around to the younger blonde boy with fire in his eyes. Lili only blushed as she made her way down.

Arthur bit his lip, where was that idiot. He should've known Alfred wouldn't take this seriously when he offered to be a 'slave'.

"Natalia Braginski, a… well she's – pretty, I guess." Arthur said, attempting to compliment the Belarusian. Silence filled the hall. The blonde glared at the brunette that her brother had bought. There was an awkward cough. "Anyone, anyone at all?" he asked.

Eduard raised his hand, "Four euro?" he pledged. Arthur shrugged, and wrote it down. Natalia grit her teeth and stomped down the stairs muttering curses all the way.

"And finally Peter Kirkland." Arthur spoke. Some people murmured at his last name. A few giggling freshmen girls placed their offers. "on' th'sand," a familiar voice called. Arthur held back a wide grin as he sold his bratty little brother to Berwald, Tino ran in just as the little blonde bounded up to the scary Swede. The Finn just groaned and sent an almost pitying look to Arthur, who ignored it. He was just about to close it up when a loud blonde fell through the door. A loud groan was heard from both Natalia and Elizaveta.

"Dude, no worries, I'm here!" he said, holding out a hand and steadied his breathing. Arthur sighed, "Where were you Jones?" he asked. Alfred chuckled, "Well I got locked in the student council room… by the way, it needs a new door…" He smiled innocently.

Arthur shook his head, "Whatever, We'll start the bid at one thousand-" A few girls quickly bid. Less than five minutes later Arthur was thoroughly stunned at the amount Alfred had managed to raise for charity.

Mel held up her hand "Twenty five thousand," she smiled. Blew a kiss to Alfred who grimaced, when no-one proceeded to place any more bets, Arthur unwillingly wrote it down, "Sold to her." He concluded, "Ok, have fun with your 'slaves'. Dismissed." He gathered his work and went to leave. Alfred set a hand on his arm.

"I don't want to be sold to Mel." He said, Arthur blushed at the contact, "G-git, I told you something like this would happen!" he explained. Alfred gave him a puppy dog look, "Help me!" Mel appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. "Alfie sweetie, come with me now and let's leave this loser alone." She said, sickeningly sweet. Alfred looked back at Arthur the whole way out.

Arthur just shook his head.

** A/N**

** Been a while eh? I caught the procrastination bug and couldn't work up the will to write this. Please review and I'll write faster! Next chapter is SuFin.**


	15. Chapter 15 : SuFin

The Norwegian boy nodded, his face expressionless as usual, "So, why are you here?" He asked, brushing a stand of blonde hair that had escaped his clip back behind his ear. The Finnish boy looked down to his hands in his small lap, "Ber– he bought us, a child…" he shyly looked up at the Norwegian who had a smirk on his face. "You get yourself into the strangest situations, don't you?" the small Nordic stood and ruffled the other's blonde hair, "You're just too cute for your own good Tino." He smiled slightly and picked up his blue rain jacket and set a hand on the door handle. "Where are you going in this weather Lukas?" the Finn asked, standing from his seat. The Norwegian looked back at him with dull blue eyes, "I'm meeting Mathias, plus I think I'm intruding on your family bonding time." He chuckled slightly as he left the room and headed for the dorms front doors that were being blown around by the storm.

Barely seconds after Lukas left a young blonde boy bounced through the door; Tino recognised it as the young boy Berwald had bought. "Tino!" he cried, latching onto the Finn's arm, "Papa told me I'd find you here, Papa is Berwald, he told me to call you Mama but I didn't think you'd like that, desu yo~!" Tino groaned, it seemed Berwald was really out to get him. "Come on, we're going for a walk!" he grabbed the taller male by the hand and yanked him out the door barely giving the Finn enough time to grab his thick, pale blue coat and his white beret.

Tino shrunk away into Peter's arms as Berwald smiled at the pair when they stepped outside into the stormy weather. The younger boy laughed and pushed him into Berwald, Tino blushed and stuttered as he up righted himself, looking to the ground nervously. Berwald looked away and scratched his cheek; he was mad, Tino thought. Peter smiled knowingly as he watched the awkward exchange. He watched Berwald's cheeks darken with a blush and Tino step away misreading his friends' emotions. This whole moment reminded him of before he and Ravis became a couple. He sighed, this plan had better work.

"L'ts go." Berwald said, taking a step ahead, Peter ran after and grabbed his left hand and then reached behind him to take a hold of the Finn's cold hand. After the initial awkwardness and spluttering it became a very pleasant walk, you know excluding the fact that there was a raging storm going on.

"It's cold!" Peter exclaimed loudly, wrapping his thin coat around him tighter, Tino watched as he shook and sighed, he unwrapped his large coat and handed it to Peter who looked at him with wide eyes. The boy opened his mouth to refuse it out of decency but quickly tugged the coat over his petite frame when Tino gave him the closest thing to a sharp glare he could muster up. Tino wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep all of his body heat in. Berwald watched with a small smile, he stepped forward and opened his thick coat and wrapped Tino in it, keeping his arms tightly around the small Finnish boy. Tino blushed trying to struggle out of the Swede's arms. He managed to turn around to face the taller man but quickly blushed at how close they were. "Ber, I'm fine. Please let go." He said, the grip only loosened slightly but it was enough for Tino to break free and he stumbled backwards.

He had just readied himself when he felt a sudden weight crash into his side and throw him over their shoulder with a laugh. Tino clawed at his beret as it fell to the muddy ground. "Stay still Tino!" the familiar voice of Mathias advised patting his legs and sprinting towards the dorms, Tino forced his head up and saw Peter chasing them with a wide smile.

"Berwald!" Tino called to the blonde who stood still with an 'as close to shock as Berwald can manage' expression.

Tino crossed his arms across his chest when he was flung onto what he quickly recognised as Lukas' bed. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Lukas who sat on Mathias' bed near the lamp with a book in his hands who was currently looking at the three boys who had just entered with a raised eyebrow, "I don't even want to know." He flicked the page over, "Just keep the noise down."

"Aww Norge don't worry, you're the only one for me!" Mathias cried throwing his arms around the smaller boy who only flipped a page over in response. "You see, this little guy came to me just a few hours ago and asked me to help him with his plan!"

Lukas raised a thin eyebrow, "And what, may I ask, is this plan?"

Peter squealed and jumped upright, "We kidnapped Tino so Papa would come after him and declare his undying love to him!"

Tino blushed and sat up, Berwald didn't love him…

The Norwegian looked at his friend, "So what, you think Berwald, quiet, expressionless Berwald is just going to walk through the door and declare his love out of the blue with no reason?" he asked. Mathias and Peter shared a look, the older shrugged, "I guess." Lukas almost face palmed. "That is never going to work. If you want someone like Berwald to admit his feelings you need to give them a little push." He explained. The duo just blinked. He sighed and set his book down, "You need to make him jealous." Mathias suddenly smirked, "Right! So when Berwald comes in I'll put the moves on Tino." Said boy blushed and shook his head.

"It needs to be believable dumbass." Lukas scolded, hitting the Dane on the head with his knuckles. "Then what do we do?" There was a panicked knocking at their door, "I'll handle this." The Norwegian said, taking a seat beside his Finnish friend, "Sorry." He whispered into Tino's ear.

"T'no!" The Swede exclaimed as he barged through the doorway. Lukas in response sat slightly in front of the Finnish boy, as if protecting him, glaring up at the intruder. "Berwald!" Tino sighed happily. Lukas set a hand over Tino's, "What do you want, Berwald?" he spoke coldly, shuffling ever closer to Tino.

Peter and Mathias shared worried glances, the mood suddenly got very tense as Berwald stood in silence. Finally he spoke, "C'me on T'no, P't'r. W're l'ving." Peter shuffled over to his 'papa' and Tino tried to get up. Lukas pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him. "Why do you want _my_ Tino?"

"I'm not yours!" Said boy exclaimed, cheeks flushed red. Lukas stroked the boy's cheek, "But Tino, I love you." He whined childishly. Tino blushed brighter, frozen in place.

Berwald growled and yanked Tino into his chest, "T'no is m'ne. I'll n'ver l't you h've him." He spoke in a hard voice, glaring at the blonde who returned the glare with a cold smirk, "He'll not be yours forever…" the Norwegian spoke as the trio left the room.

**-Page Break-**

Berwald sat on his bed deep in thought, _'He'll not be yours forever…'_ Yes he would, Tino was his wife! He loved Tino… Berwald sat up straight, he _loved_ Tino. "Tino," He spoke suddenly making his roommate jump, crashing into his dresser and knock over his phone. " Y-yes." Tino replied, cautious in case Berwald was still angry about earlier.

Berwald stood up and made his way over to the smaller blonde, "T'no, do ya l'ke me?" he asked, a small blush on his cheeks. Tino smiled, "Of course! You're my best friend Berwald!" After receiving no reply he blinked, "Ber-," The taller trapped him between himself and the wall and pinned Tino's wrists to it. "No.. T'no, jag älskar dig." Tino blushed just as bad as Lovino when Antonio teased him. Berwald lowered his head and captured Tino's lips with his own. Tino's violet eyes shot wide open at the contact. He tried to process what was happening and felt his ears burn. He felt Berwald start to pull away and open his stern blue eyes, always hidden behind glasses. Tinostood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pressing his lips closer to the other's. The two stayed like that until neither could hold back the need to breathe. Berwald sighed contently and Tino leant into his large chest, "Berwald... I like you too." Berwald smiled and pressed his lips to Tino's forehead. That was a start, soon Tino would say he loved him.

"See i told you it would work!" Mathias excalimed from the door the trio had opened silently while the two weren't paying attention. "Yay! Mama and Papa got together!" Lukas smiled, "Without me this would so not have worked." Mathias wrapped his arms around the norweigan, "Sure, but don't make me jealous like that again baby." Lukas smacked his face, "Don't call me that Idiot!"

Tino flushed and smiled, meeting Berwald eyes. Yes, today was a good day.

**Author's Note**

Hehe... Sorry again! I thought once summer started i'd be writing more, apparently i was wrong. It's been three weeks and i have done nothing. This wasn't the best chapter i'll admit, and really cheesy but for some reason i couldn't write it despite my love for the pair! So enjoy and i'm begging you, please review and help me get my muse back!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hehe… sorry?**

It had been a week since slave day and Alfred's emotional wounds from Arthur's horrible betrayal were finally healing, but that didn't mean he still didn't quilt Arthur with his tales from the day he was enslaved by the bitch called Mel. "I mean, dude, she actually tried to kiss me. Kiss me!" Alfred threw his arms around dramatically, Francis laughed and Arthur cringed. The small group had set out from the rose garden to the main hall to double check the arrangements for the upcoming talent show. "I mean, no offence, under all that make-up I'm sure she's very pretty and all but she's not my type, ya know?"

Francis's interest peaked, "Ah, Amerique has a type~? Pray tell." He grinned, nudging the taller blond and winking. The American blushed and tried to move away slightly, "I don't have to tell you dude! Artie, tell 'im."

Arthur stopped and scratched his nose, "Well, I hate to say it but, I'm kind of interested too, but not because I care, I'm just making sure you wont go off with some slag and be left in the gutter… or something." Francis smiled knowingly, ah young love, he'd experienced it many times before. He remembered the days he had somehow developed a small 'crush' on Angleterre. Ah that was why he'd kissed him all those years ago, he felt a weight on his heart. Now he wasn't free, he was engaged with un bébé on the way. Distraught, he sighed, almost missing Alfred's little speech.

"Well, uh, I guess, they'd have to be nice, um… reliable. Someone smart too I guess, so you know they can outwit me when I'm being dumb. I'd want them to be strong and able to hold their own in a fight, if even 'till I get there, y'know? They'd have to be cute too, not like physically although that would be a total bonus but have cut moments when they really need… well me, a hero!" he grinned goofily, a slight blush present on his cheeks.

"That sounds kind of like our petite Arthur, don't you think?" The Frenchman joked, hanging an arm over the Briton's shoulders. "What!? No it bloody doesn't you wanker!" Arthur yelled back throwing his childhood friend's arm off and storming away. Francis chuckled, "Angleterre is so cute when he's embarrassed, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled, "No! What I meant was-" Francis cut him off with a flick of his hand.

"I noticed that you didn't specify a particular gender in your description" Alfred blushed like Lovino when under pressure. "What! No, I'm straight. I like girls dude! Geez, I'm straight, alright?" He ran a hand through his gold hair and sighed, "Whatever, I've got better things to do. Later." Francis smirked, time to play matchmaker.

-break-

Elizaveta stormed through the halls looking for someone in particular. She dodged in and out of the students enjoying their Thursday afternoon craning her neck to spot a tall American. Her green eyes locked onto him from what seemed like miles away. She attempted to run towards him dodging the people who seemed to be deliberately getting in her way, and she was pissed. The next to step in front of the small brunette was promptly thrown over her shoulder into the wall with a crunch and an annoyed cry from the Hungarian. His friends helped him up and they scampered off leaving the Hungarian free to continue her journey.

"Alfred!" The tall blond snapped out of his daze and looked up at his caller from the bench with wide, confused eyes. "Elizaveta…?"

The brunette let out a breath, trying to calm herself. "Alfred, I learned something horrible yesterday." Alfred nodded, prompting her to continue, "Arthur, his reputation, respect and talent show success is at risk." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused "I heard that Russian footballer I was sold to talk about it to his friends. They're planning on embarrassing him in front of the whole school by throwing fruit at him. He's so sensitive I worry about how he'd react." She explained.

Alfred shook his head, "Sorry bro, but I don't think I can help, what am I meant to do? Throw my captain America figure at them?" He shrugged. "I'm worried about Artie, I really am but they're much stronger than me. I can't do much."

Elizaveta quirked a thin eyebrow at him, setting delicate hand on her waist, "Alfred. Why do you think I came to you?" Alfred stayed silent. "Because, I know you can do something. You're probably the closest person to Arthur, you know how he is, and this'll crush him. Now are you going to sit here like a loser or be the hero you say you are?" Alfred looked up at her, "Well?"

"I'm, gonna be a hero." He said straightening his spine. "Now do you care about Arthur?" … "Do you!?"

"I do!" Alfred replied, holding his hands up in defeat. The Hungarian smiled, "Good. Now fix this." And with that she disappeared leaving a very confused Alfred behind.

-Break-

Arthur sighed, trying to get a final practice with these gits he called band-mates was like getting a fish to breath in air. Not happening. Gilbert laughed at the shorter man's frustration as Mathias played another off note; the two shared a grin as Arthur gave off about one thing or another.

"Art, calm down!" Mathias soothed, setting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Ja!" Gilbert agreed, "We're gonna rock!"

Arthur smiled slightly, "It's going to, not gonna… wanker."

"Now, let's prepare with some good luck drinks!" Mathias shouted, pulling three cans of cheap alcohol from his large coat, Arthur bit his lip "Only one each because we don't want to be hung-over."

Gilbert laughed. "You get hung-over looking at alcohol Art." He joked, pulling the tab and taking a gulp. Arthur frowned at him and popped the tab, "Ha bloody ha."

-break-

Alfred looked at his crew, his 'operation save Artie' team. The high school equivalent of the Avengers… without the awesome powers and fame. He had Kiku for stealth and brains and Mattie because he'd heard what was happening and decided to help. Well, his team sucked. But they were all determined to help their friend and that's all that mattered.

"Then I can get my hockey stick and bash that arrogant jerk's head in." Matthew smiled, creepily. Alfred stared at his half brother, thinking he'd been spending a little _too_ much time with the Russian.

"Hai, I'm sure I have a katana lying around somewhere. I'd have to clean the blood off it though…" Alfred's blue eyes widened. Some were a little more determined than others.

"As much as I would like to use a sword on that ass and his friends, we aren't allowed to kill those guys." Elizaveta chimed, walking through the door and settling in a seat. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, "But that doesn't man we can't severely injure them." She smirked, stroking a frying pan in a sinister fashion.

Alfred stepped back, things were getting a bit too 'Natalia crazy' in here.

-Break-

Arthur nodded as he filled in his final maths question and tucked the sheet away into his nearby schoolbag. "Seriously? We're about to go on and perform for the first time ever, and you're doing homework?" Gilbert asked, taking a seat beside Arthur.

"Just making sure it was done. I don't want to be worrying about algebra when we're on stage." He explained. Mathias laughed, "This must be the president's determination. I always wait 'till last minute" The Dane joked, leaning on the smaller blond.

"And that is why you're failing; now get off me you git!"

"Aww, Artie doesn't return my affections. Whatever shall I do?" Whined Mathias, acting hurt.

"And now, for the first time ever, singing 'Best of you', it's Samira Calilov!" Alfred announced, smiling to himself for his genius idea. This would give him an amazing excuse to be onstage when the group attacked. Sadiq cringed, "Is she good?" He looked down to her sister, "We'll see." The brunette replied, turning back to her boyfriend and his sister. The rock music started, "Oh god." He face-palmed. Samira nodded her head to the beat and started singing.

Arthur looked over his lyrics once again, ignoring his band-mates messing about behind the curtain, This was his big chance, he'd finally sing in front of people other than his friends would hear him. He was finally excited for something in school.

Samira smirked as her music came to an end, winking as she made her way off stage. Nina smiled up to the Turk, "Was she good big brother?" she asked, imitating Lili and laughing. Sadiq nodded and stayed in his stunned silence.

"Now finally, for the last act of the night, 'Radio Controlled Banana!'" he clapped loudly along with a select few members of the audience. Gilbert took his place at the drums and Mathias fixed the guitar strap on his shoulder and smirked, nodding to Arthur who set his right hand over the six strings and breathed out, looking up. It was now or never. With an expertly played intro he opened his mouth and began to sing to the shocked masses. If it wasn't for the pure joy he felt when he performed, perhaps he would've noticed three very angry friends of his attacking five football player with a frying pan, a sword and a hockey stick.

As the song ended, Arthur bowed slightly and made his way backstage with Gilbert and Mathias. "Kesesese, we nailed it!" Gilbert exclaimed as Alfred closed the show, telling everyone to check the board for the results tomorrow. Mathias high-fived his albino friend. Arthur breathed a shaky breath; he had enjoyed that performance far too much. He jumped out of his joyous trance as he was clapped on the back by a rather loud American. "Dude, you were great!" he praised.

Arthur blushed but shook his head, "No, not really." He said humbly, Alfred rose a brow, "Dude," he set his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You were …amazing." He smiled. Arthur's cheeks burned brightly, his avoiding eyes finally met with Alfred's. They stayed like that for a while, just staring.

Alfred noticed just how beautiful Arthur's eyes were… "Kesesese, Sorry to ruin this little moment here, but the awesome me has decided to invite you guys round to his dorm, party 'till dawn!" The two broke apart, blushing. Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"Eh, so…" Alfred nodded.

"Um, Gilbert's place?" Arthur nodded, with one final glance the two departed and spent the next few hours watching Mathias drunkenly fawn over Lukas and Emil and trying to keep Arthur from drinking.

**Finally done, might actually update on time next chapter :O shocker. Sorry for taking so long but it you liked it, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm late, I know. I'm honestly so sorry but I can't write without giving up. I promise we are getting to a kiss and I hope I haven't lost all of my writing skills. Please review. So visitors week arc. Starting here with Artie's family, in case you're lost.

"Ma, stop prancing around, it's weird." A tall redhead said, rolling his eyes when his mother refused. "At least save it until we get to the school, then you can embarrass Artie with it." His brunette brother chuckled beside him as he slipped into the car holding his carry-on close to his chest. "Scott, just get in the car." He said, patting the empty seat next to him. His elder brother sighed and slid into the back seat, "May as well, Ma will take another half hour getting ready."

"Yo, Losers!" a ginger greeted as he ran through the gates to the Kirkland household. "I'm here." He dumped his heavy bag into the boot of the large family car with a grunt at the weight. The two in the car turned to stare at him. "Jesus Sean, we're only going to be there a week." The brunette exclaimed, a slight Welsh accent noticeable in his voice. The ginger stuck his tongue out, "Shut it Dylan!" A tall blonde man stopped the trio simply by taking his seat at the wheel. The Kirkland's Irish cousin quickly took his seat beside Dylan just as Aoife closed the boot and locked the door to their large house.

The trip wasn't pleasant to say the least. Spencer was just thankful Arthur, Peter and Jack weren't there yet or the drive, plane, hiring the rental car and driving to the hotel would've been unbearable. He had to deal with his wife talking constantly about how cute Alfred was and how she couldn't wait to see Peter and his 'boyfriend' again. His two sons were playing poker loudly while his eldest drank himself to an early death and his nephew spent the whole time playing his video games on full blast and loudly expressing his opinions every few minutes. As they neared the hotel after almost a full day together, _Joy of joys_, the three began plotting ways to annoy Arthur. Sometimes Spencer wondered what happened to his idea of having one child.

-Break—

"Dude, calm yourself!" Alfred cried, not taking his eyes off his Nintendo, "It's just visitors week." Arthur glared at him as he tried to calm his breathing in his seat at his desk. He shook his head, "It is not _just_ visitors week. You've met my parents, they're weird and my brothers are coming, oh my god, my brothers are coming and Sean!" he allowed his head to smash into the desk as he grimaced. The two blondes heard someone clear their throat at the front of the classroom. "Alfred! Arthur! Shut up and put the game away!" Their short tempered History teacher shouted, drawing attention to the two. Arthur blushed furiously, "Sorry sir" he apologized and Alfred grudgingly put his game away whining that he hadn't reached the save point yet. The teacher sighed and continued with his lecture on the first world war.

-Break—

It was an hour before the school opened for the week to parents, friends and family. Arthur just hoped Lilli was awake at eight in the morning and not near the girls dorms because despite the fact he urgently needed her help he didn't want to be classed as a pervert. "Ah, Angleterre. What are you doing here?" Francis asked skipping toward his friend. Arthur rolled his emerald eyes, practically hearing the wink, "Nothing perverted like you frog." He retorted. Francis held his chest, "Ah, you wound me." He joked.

Arthur was about to open his mouth when he caught sight of the small blonde girl he was searching for walking into the rose garden. "Hold that thought" he told the Parisian before running off after her, leaving a confused Francis behind.

"Lilli!" the Englishman called out as he approached her. The petite blonde turned around to look at her acquaintance, seeing Arthur she smiled gently and said hello. "Lilli, I know this is a rather strange thing to ask considering we don't really know each other but I was wondering if you would... Oh this sounds stupid." He ranted, trying not to blush in embarrassment, "Could you act as my girlfriend, just for the week. We wouldn't need to – kiss or anything!" he tried to explain, becoming increasingly red faced.

Lilli stared at him, "Oh, all right." She agreed with a slight nod. "May I ask why?" Arthur began to explain as the younger looked at him knowingly.

"What are you doing to my sister!" A new voice interrupted. Suddenly Lilli was in the arms of her older brother Vash, who looked up at Arthur with untrusting eyes. "Oh, I'm helping Arthur out big brother. He needs me to be his girlfriend for the week." Vash snapped his head up to look back at Arthur with narrowed eyes. "Not a chance. Lilli's too young to date and she's not going to date the likes of you. Find someone else to go along with your crazy schemes." He turned back to his sister, smiled slightly, took her small hand and left.

Arthur face palmed, he was so screwed.

-Break—

Since visitors' week started on a Saturday this year there were no classes for everyone to look at for another two days. Principal Vargas, well Vice Principal Beilschmidt, made it compulsory for each student to take at least an hour helping in a class or as a guide to show families around the school.

Arthur had signed himself up for two hours at Biology, to avoid seeing his family as long as possible, and Alfred being the idiot he was signed himself up as well despite hating the subject.

Arthur sighed and leaned across the desk where he and Alfred were assigned to dissect whatever the Biology teacher found and gave them. It was barely ten past nine and people wouldn't have even had the time to enter the school and walk to the Biology rooms yet so the classroom was deserted. The blonde looked around at the other four people that bothered to be awake and help. He didn't know any of them.

His biology teacher gently smacked his head, snapping him out of his trance. She was an older woman but held a soft spot for good students, so she liked Arthur. She slid a frog in a bowl onto their desk and handed the two their equipment with a slight smile. "Have fun, but take your time, I only have so many dead animals." She chuckled at the disgusted look on Alfred's face as he stared at the contents of the bowl in front of him, and left to monitor the others.

"You didn't have to sign up, you know?" Arthur said, but kind of glad he did so he had someone to talk to. Alfred tried to smile but the green tint to his face was quite obvious, "Yeah, I _love_ biology."

"You're failing and tell me frequently how much you hate it." Arthur replied, quite amused. Alfred grinned slightly at him, looking him in the eyes. "Well, yeah but I want to have an excuse to spend time with you." Arthur blushed and felt his heart beat wildly at this comment. "I- Idiot." He retorted, quickly averting his eyes to the frog and grabbed his scalpel.

Arthur supposed forty minutes without seeing his family was a good run. Then he caught a glimpse of red ducking behind his much smaller teacher. He sighed. "Artie? What's wrong?" Alfred asked, only feeling slightly queasy at the dissection. Suddenly a tall, green eyed red head jumped out from behind their teacher, trying to scare Arthur. Arthur looked at him flatly. An out of breath brunette soon joined him, leaning against the table for his life, trying to regain his breathing. Alfred was confused to say the least but it wasn't over there. An Irish version of Jack ran into the room dragging his twin, still half asleep behind him. "Artie, been a while." The eldest greeted with a smirk.

Alfred was about to ask who they were but Arthur answered before he could, "What do you want, Scott?" the redhead wrapped an arm across Arthur's shoulder giving him an awkward noogie across the desk, as Arthur struggled and swore at him he replied, "Can't we just want to visit our dear little brother?" Alfred's eyes widened. "And who," he looked distastefully at Alfred, "Is this?" Arthur quickly pulled out of his brother's 'oh-so-loving' embrace. "This is Alfred, my… friend." He replied.

Scott eyed Alfred suspiciously then looked at his still blushing brother, realised the two were standing slightly too close and glared, "Aye, your 'friend'. I'm sure." Both blondes blushed heavily. A long, uncomfortable silence followed, "W-well. I'm sure you're very busy with biology and stuff so we'll eh, leave now brother." Dylan said, setting a strong hand on his elder brothers shoulder and pulling him away. When they'd finally left, only knocking over one glass jar and turning back to death glare twice Arthur left out a sigh of relief, setting his head on Alfred's shoulder without even realising it.

The American chuckled and set a gloved hand on his spiky locks in a lame attempt to comfort him. "So… Your brothers are interesting." He said finally, breath perhaps a bit too close to Arthur's ear for a classroom, or at all. Arthur blushed but refusing to let Alfred see him so red again turned his head away without raising it from the school blazer. "They hate you already Alfred." He told him blankly, "Nothing I can't handle dude! I'm a hero after all. Arthur pulled back and they shared a small smile. "At least you're being normal." They kept their gazes locked, Alfred moved slightly closer without realising it.

"No romance in the lab boys!" The teacher called. Arthur yelped and Alfred flew back, blushing red and awkwardly laughing. "What're you talking about miss?" Arthur shook his head, stuff like that was happening too often lately. He needed to stop having moments with his straight best friend.


End file.
